I hate everything about you
by jemster23
Summary: From the moment they first met, Edward has irritated the hell out of Bella. But is there more to their playful banter than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I hate everything about you

**Summary**: From the moment they first met, Edward has irritated the hell out of Bella. But is there more to their playful banter than meets the eye?

**Disclamer: **I do not own Twilight; all respective characters belong to Smeyer, and the title belongs to Three Days Grace.

**Authors note: **New Year and a new story! I hope you like it :)

'In every girls life there will always be those three guys; the one she loves, the one she hates, and the one she cant get enough of...and in the end...they're all the same guy,' author unknown.

******Chapter 1****.**

I knew it was going to be one of those days even before I entered the town hall where today's meeting was taking place. You see, Edward Cullen had been my nemesis ever since he arrived in Forks a few months ago. Unfortunately for us, Mr big shot developer had decided that our small community was ideal for his vision and he was intent on bringing Forks into the 21st century.

While the rest of the town saw him as our saviour, I was sceptical about his claims that modernisation brought more jobs to our run-down town. More money in his pocket more like.

Having closed down the local community centre in place of a new state of the art centre, and introducing some fancy sports scholarship at Forks high, his latest ambition was to build a shopping complex on the outskirts of town. I strongly opposed and hoped to make my objections known in today's meeting.

My father, Charlie, claimed I'd inherited my need to protest from my free spirited mother, who even now, I suspected was creating chaos in Florida, where she had settled down with her new husband, Phil. In all honesty, I didn't know why I was bothering in the first place, considering how my last two attempts had gone unheard.

For a man, who like me, had only just graduated from university, Edward was overwhelmingly confident. He knew what he wanted and he was certainly used to getting his way. Everyone in town loved him and went along with whatever he wanted.

I was certain that the little book store where I worked at would have been his next target, if it weren't for the fact that his own aunt owned the store. It was a mystery to me how someone as wonderful as Esme could be related to such an awful man. Clearly they didn't share any of the same traits; Esme was kind and sweet and modest, whereas Edward was cocky, condescending, and a complete pain in the arse.

Don't get me wrong, he was charming and pleasant to everyone, everyone except for me that is. Okay, so it may not have helped that the first time we met, I told him to go fuck himself. But in my defence he did almost run me over in his stupid, shiny, silver Volvo. When I confronted him, the cheeky git tried to turn it round on me- like it was my fault that he wasn't paying enough attention to the road. Most likely, he probably got distracted looking at himself in the mirror. He was just the type.

You should never trust a man with a face that handsome and to give credit where credid was due, Edward was gorgeous. With his chiselled features, pretty pout and ruffled hair he would be the perfect fit for a career in modelling or acting. However, that didn't change the fact that he was a cocky bastard, who enjoyed winding me up.

Right from the start he irritated the hell out of me. In fact, I think his sore purpose in life was to torment me with his sly looks and snide comments. And no matter how many times I tried to tell myself to ignore him and be the bigger person, Edward knew exactly the right buttons to press to make me bite.

Talk of the devil, I thought in annoyance when Satan himself made his way towards me with that familiar gleam in his eyes. Edward looked his usual attractive self in a smart suit that fitted perfectly to his gloriously toned body. And don't even get me started on his unruly hair, which gave the impression that he'd just gotten out of bed. He probably had, and I was willing to bet that it wasn't his own bed either!

"Good morning, Miss Swan," his velvety smooth voice spoke. Did I mention that his voice was hypnotic, bordering on seductive and another reason to hate him.

"Edward," I replied coolly, forcing myself to be civil, when really I just wanted to wipe that ridiculous look off his face.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he said, the corners of his mouth curled into a smile or a smirk, I couldn't tell which.

"Well, maybe if you stopped trying to reinvent the town with your schemes, then we could avoid making these encounters a regular thing?" I responded, trying to act natural around him, when inside I was a jumble of nerves. Edward was always cool, calm and confident, and that was rather intimidating.

His smile faltered for a fraction of a second before he looked at me through his lashes and a teasing grin overtook his face. I scowled back.

"And miss out on moments like these," his smile widened and I flushed a little under his intense gaze.

"Besides, you enjoy fighting with me too much. You would miss our little spats," he goaded me.

I levelled him with a hard stared before I strode past him into the town hall. There were already a few people gathered, so I grabbed the first available seat, which unfortunately for me happened to be directly opposite where Edward took his seat besides the make shift stage.

While I waited for the meeting to commence, I may have sneaked a few sly glances in his general direction. His lips were pursed in thought and he was completely engrossed in whatever he was furiously scribbling down on the paper in front of him. I forced myself to look away and I was determined not to look again, but I could sense his intense, dark eyes lingering, watching me intently. He only did it to intimidate me, I was sure.

I waited a while before I shot another quick glance at him, again he was staring directly at me and I blushed furiously after being caught, before I quickly looked away, trying to busy myself by pretending to read through the notes that outlined the days agenda.

Several moments passed and out of the corner of my eye I could still feel Edward watching me, so I glared across at him accusingly. Except, the anger I felt, vanished and was replaced by a tingling and warmth. Every nerve came alive as I became aware of every little detail of the Greek God that was seated across from me, looking at me as if he had every intention of devouring me. His hands were clasped so tightly around his cup that it had caused his knuckles to go white from the pressure.

"Shall we begin?" Edward's annoyingly glamorous PA, Lauren announced.

He looked away sharply, before taking his place in the centre of the small hall and glancing around the now silent crowd. He paused for a few seconds, but it wasn't long before confident Edward returned when he began arguing his case, like he'd been through his speech a million times before. Another annoying thing about Edward was that he took no prisoners and much to my annoyance, I had to admit that he presented a good case. Even if I would never admit it aloud, I had to question myself as to why I was opposed to his plans so much.

Before I knew it, his speech was over and after receiving a round of applause, he asked the crowd if we had any questions.

A few people had their say, most in support of his idea, some opposing his proposal, but I started drifting off when Sue Clearwater began twittering on about something to do with the reservation. I was so lost in my own daydreams that when someone coughed, I jumped a mile.

"What do you think Bella?" Satan asked, and the crowd turned to focus in on me.

I flushed immediate, and in that moment I hated that bastard Edward more than any human being had ever hated any other human being in the history of the world. I was fairly certain he felt the same way. Stupid, skinny, anaemic, gorgeous …..did I just say gorgeous? Well he was gorgeous and anyone with eyes would tell you the same thing. Not that that changed anything.

It had been a while and I still hadn't said anything.

"I'm not sure I could comment on that, Edward," I replied, trying to sound calm, but the bastards smug smile grew ridiculously wider, and I shot daggers across at him.

"Maybe if you paid attention, then you'd be better equip to comment," Victoria, one of Edward's little followers piped up. She was just as bad as Jessica, a girl I worked with at the book store who obsessed over him. Whenever he came into the store to visit his aunt, Jessica ran around him like a lap dog, stroking his ego by chasing after him, offering him coffee or anything else he wanted, whereas I did my best to ignore him. That's probably why he hated me so much.

I heard a few sniggers around the room, but it was his low, amused chuckle that caused me to look up, my cheeks burned, and I sent him a warning glare, but he wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

This time I decided to not bother arguing back, I'd had enough for one day and I was fairly certain I was only wasting my breathe anyway.

Unsurprisingly, Edward's project was given the councils seal of approval and I quickly made my escape out the door as fast as I could, in the hope of avoiding another humiliating defeat, except asshole was waiting for me by the door with his vampire-like teeth exposed, and his thin, cruel lips were pulled back in a full snarl.

"Nice shade of red you are sporting there Swan," he said, winking at me playfully.

"Shut up!" I stropped as I strode past him. The sound of Edward's laughter taunted me as I went.

}*{

"How did it go?" Alice asked later that day when we met up for coffee.

Alice was one of my best friends in Forks. We'd met in our senior year of high school and even through our years apart at different colleges our friendship had never suffered. She'd moved back to town after college to set up her own design studio at the family home, or should I say mansion.

It was wonderful having her back in Forks, it was just a shame that Edward had to join her. However, despite being related to him, Alice quite happily sat back and listened to me ranting away about her infuriating cousin.

"I know he's your cousin Alice, but Edward's gone too far this time! How you two are even related is beyond me. I don't know how you put up with him," I vented, while she laughed.

"You know Edward, he means no harm. He just enjoys winding you up. Think yourself lucky that I didn't set the two of you up," she added.

I scoffed at the very suggestion and looked across the table to find her eyeing me seriously.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked, furrowing my brow slightly. She had that sneaky look again; the one that signalled that I wouldn't like where she was going with this.

Alice sighed exasperated, "For someone as smart as you, you're awfully clueless sometimes."

"Come again?" I asked, still confused.

"I can't believe I didn't pick up on it sooner," she said, sounding annoyed with herself. "It's obvious that you like him."

I stared at her in total shock before finally finding my voice. "No, I don't," I adamantly denied, but her smile widened.

"Have you even been listening to a word that I've been saying? Yeah, he's gorgeous, I will give him that, but he's an absolute nightmare!" I told an unconvinced Alice.

"Whatever you say Bella," she said disbelieving as she gave me a light pat on the shoulder. I sighed, knowing there was no convincing her once she had an idea in her head.

"But enough about that," she declared, before I had chance to retaliate. "Lets discuss the wedding." And while she happily chatted always about the details of her upcoming nuptials to her childhood sweetheart, Jasper, I sat dwelling over her claims.

Although I would never admit it aloud, perhaps Alice was right and deep down a part of me felt something for Edward beyond hatred. Because despite my pretence that he was a complete nightmare, he was a gorgeous bastard and it was totally natural to have a mini crush on him...

**This chapter was a little boring, but I was setting the scene. I promise it will pick up.**

**Review! Review! Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts:)**

**And if anyone wants to be my beta for this story then I'd be grateful for you help...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and favourites. I'm so happy with the reception this story has gotten so far. Please keep R&R. Special thanks to my wonderful beta, amoretti for correcting this chapter for me, and RoseScor90 for all of your suggestions.**

Chapter 2.

The following week it seemed as though I couldn't escape Edward. Everywhere I turned he was always there to torture me. In the grocery store, I accidentally crashed into him with my shopping trolley. When I apologised he took it gracefully, he even sent me a rare genuine smile, but then he had to go and spoil it by making some snide comment about the dinner for one meal he spotted in my trolley.

I was tempted to run the damn thing over him again but Alice appeared and I had to play nice for her sake. It was a struggle, especially when he was doing that weird, unnerving, starry thing that I'd noticed he did from time to time.

The next day when he came into the book-store looking for Esme I managed to tight smile, meanwhile Jessica was in the background bursting with excitment. Her excitement increased tenfold when Esme encouraged him to stay for coffee. While she was busy making the drinks, I tried to focus on sorting through the days delivery, but that proved impossible with Edward following me around, pestering me and irritating the hell out of me with tiring questions and small talk. He was only doing it to please Esme who was watching the two of us curiously. Our little spats seemed to amuse her, but regardless, I always tired to be on my best behaviour when she was around.

When he failed to get a reaction out of me Edward soon got bored and turned his attention toward Jessica. She was more than happy and swooned like a lovestruck teenager at the dazzling smile he sent her way.

I huffed and went back to work, but I found it difficult to concentrate on the job at hand when Edward was busy flirting with Jessica. He only did it to get a reaction out of me, I was certain. And Jessica was no better. Her desperation was making me want to throttle her, but Esme returned with the drinks and she was soon forgotten.

Edward didn't stay long after that, but he couldn't leave the store without one final dig. "You're looking a little green," he said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. I didn't even bother to respond.

"See you soon, Bella," he winked at me playfully as he made his way out the door.

It turns out Edward was right and the very next day I bumped into him at the local diner where I was enjoying my usual Monday night dinner out with Charlie.

We had just ordered up our mains when out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward making his way in through the main entrance, looking like a model on a runway. He was dressed casually, but he could pull on an worn pair of jeans and a old t shirt and still look sexy. Damn him and his dancing eyes and dazzling white smile.

He casually glanced around the restaurant, but when his gaze locked on mine, an enormous smirk spread across his face. I scowled across the packed diner and continued to chat with Charlie while Edward placed his order at the counter.

I didn't notice him making his way over to us, so I jumped a mile when he appeared beside our table a few minutes later.

"Bella, Chief Swan," he said smoothly.

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you that it's okay to call me Charlie," Dad replied, shaking his head lightly.

"Charlie it is," Edward smiled, acting as nice as pie.

"I thought you would be busy planning your next project," I interrupted. I knew I was being a bitch but I couldn't help it; Edward brought out the worst in me.

"Not today." His smirk deepened. "You know I do have a life outside of work, Bella." He waggled his eyebrows at me, and I shook my head at his teasing, determined not to let him wind me up so easily.

"So how are things down at the station?"

I ignored his blatant attempts at sucking up to my dad. No doubt he was only doing it to make me look bad. My dad, the traitor, was just as bad, and he was too busy exchanging pleasantries with Edward to notice the daggers I was shooting at him from across the table.

A few minutes later, Edward finally left us alone to go and collect his order. He nodded his head in our direction when he exited the restaurant, but I pretended not to see it.

I had just started tucking into my garden burger when I noticed Charlie's gaze on me.

"What?" I asked, raising my chin defiantly.

"You gave him a hard time, Bella. You need to pull your head in," he said disapprovingly.

"Well he needs to stop being a suck up."

"Have you ever wondered why Edward would be sucking up to me?" Dad was smirking again which fuelled my irritation.

"I have no idea, nor do care," I answered.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that he likes you," he replied, looking slightly uncomfortable with the direction our conversation was taking.

I laughed out loud but composed myself enough to reply, "Seriously, Dad, I think you need to check your medication."

He sent me a stern look back, "Laugh all you like, Bella, but I see the way he looks at you and the way that you look at him when you think no one's watching. It reminds me of your mother and me."

"You mean the part when you were arguing and fighting all day long? Great example, Dad," I said sarcastically, but remorse flooded through me as I looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't mean...," I started, but he cut off my apology.

"It's okay. In a way you are right. Yes, we did argue a hell of a lot, but you only remember the bad times. There were good times too," he smiled fondly, lost in his memories.

"Obviously we had have our fair share of disagreements. Right from day one we clashed, I even arrested her once."

"Mom got arrested?" I shrieked, though I didn't know why I was so surprised. My Mom was always a troublemaker.

"Yes, but that is beside the point. What I'm trying to say is that everything is not always as it first seems, and as time passed we both realised the only reason we fought was to be around each other. Eventually, we figured it out, and not long after that you were born."

"And we all know where that went." Straight to the divorce courts, I silently added.

"It was different back then. Me and your mother were young and naïve enough to think that we could sort out our differences. You and Edward are different people. You suit each other," he smiled, but I remained unconvinced.

"I mean it, Bella. He challenges you, and you have the same fire in your eyes when you're with him. He's a good man, despite what you think you know."  
"Oh, so you're on his side now. Just great!" I snapped.  
"It's not about sides. I'm just saying what I see, and you're fighting too much."

"What is it with you guys? First Alice, now you!" I huffed. "Speaking of that interfering pixie, I better get a move on. I'm meant to be meeting her for a quick drink tonight." I slouched in my seat at the prospect of yet more wedding talk. Her big day was drawing near, and Alice was making certain there were no last minute disasters.

Charlie raised an amused eyebrow, and I muttered, "Wedding duties."

He smiled knowingly, "Good luck with that," he laughed.

After wolfing down the rest of my burger and saying goodbye to Charlie, I made my way to the bar where I had arranged to meet Alice. I scanned the room and immediately spotted her sitting at the bar talking with one of the waitresses. I went over to join her and she hugged me tightly before I grabbed a drink.

Alice happily dragged me over to a table at the back, and I'd barely had a sip of my wine before she launched into full wedding planner mode. Unfortunately, Jasper was away on business for a few days, so she was putting the finishing touches to the wedding herself, not that it mattered anyway. Jasper was utterly smitten and would go along with whatever Alice wanted for her big day. There was just the matter of sorting out a few last few details.

We hadn't been there long when Alice's older brother Emmett arrived with his glamorous wife Rosalie. Emmett was huge and his towering physique would have been intimidating if it weren't for the fact that he was a big softy underneath his tough guy exterior.

Rosalie was just as intimidating, but for a different reason entirely: she was beautiful. As in drop dead gorgeous, and while she may have been a little bit frosty the first time I'd met her, she quickly loosened up and was great fun to hang out with.

Though in all fairness, Rosalie and Emmett were too busy sucking face to contribute to our discussion. They didn't stay long, and Alice had just finished making some last minute changes to the seating plan when they announced they needed to go home. Judging by Emmett's sneaky smile and wandering hands and Rosalie's coy smile, it was obvious what they were going to be getting up too.

After we'd said our goodbyes, one drink quickly turned into two, and when I looked across the table I noticed Alice looking longingly at a young couple a few tables away from ours.

"I miss Jasper. I hate sleeping alone," she sighed.

"I'm used to it," I mumbled under my breathe, the few glassed of wine I'd had making me more open than my usually guarded self.

"Surely you must miss... You know, being intimate?" she tactfully tried to say. I bit my lip, trying to fight off my blush.

"I wouldn't know," I stammered, avoiding her gaze.

You see, no matter how close Alice and I were, we never openly discussed our sex lives. Correction, she did. Quite graphically at times, I might add. But I was always too self conscious to join in. Alice must have picked up on the fact that I wasn't particularly comfortable discussing my sex life, or lack there of, because she would quickly change the subject before I divulged my most cringe-worthy confession.

"Surely it can't have been that long?" Alice laughed, breaking me from my reverie.

I blushed and looked down, hoping that the conversation would go away if I ignored it. Apparently not.

"Bella?" she asked, looking at me curiously. "Are you saying you're a virgin?"

I couldn't help shuffling around uncomfortably in my seat at the prospect of confessing something that I wasn't exactly proud of, but it did make me feel embarrassed.

Alice looked at me supportively, and I knew she wouldn't judge me, so I mumbled, "Yes."

For a moment or two, she was speechless, which was a first for her, but she finally recovered.

"Wow, I had no idea. But what about that guy Mike that you dated in college? I thought you were pretty keen on him."

"That fizzled out pretty quickly, and besides there wasn't really a spark in the first place," I answered, shivering at the thought of my somewhat brief liaison with Mike Newton, who I'd met on a night out in my first year of college. After one too many tequilas we'd shared a drunken kiss and set up a date for the same week.

My high school had been full of idiots and jocks, and I had avoided dating throughout, but when I got to college, I was curious and decided to give Mike a chance and see what all the fuss was about. Unfortunately without the haze of alcohol our dates had been awkward and pretty lacklustre. Needless to say, we hadn't gotten anywhere near fourth base before I called quits on our brief fling.

"I am curious though, why the wait?" Alice asked.

"It isn't a conscious decision, I've just never met anyone I was particularly attracted to and wanted to take the next step with," I answered honestly, but saying it aloud made me feel a little pathetic.

"Well, I think it's sweet," Alice interrupted, as if sensing my mood. "You have years ahead of you to meet guys you like, so don't rush it. I'm sure it will happen when you're ready," she smiled and reached across the table to give my hand a reassuring squeeze, before her expression turned more playful.

"Well it doesn't look like you're short of offers. That guy over there keeps staring at you," she said gesturing behind me.

"Which guy?" I questioned apprehensively. Knowing my luck it would have been one of those losers from high school.

"The buff one, who looks like he's had one too many steroids," Alice sniggered and I laughed along with her. I didn't need to turn around to know that she was referring to Billy Black's son, Jacob. Our fathers were pretty close and while our paths didn't cross very often, I wasn't blind to the fact that he had beefed up over the last year or so.

"He keeps looking over," Alice persisted, staring across at him.

"Yes, because you're making it obvious that we're talking about him," I scolded her, to no avail. A sneaky smile spread across her face and her gaze remained locked on him.

"Alice stop staring!" I ordered.

"Oops! Too late, he's coming over," she giggled like an excited schoolgirl.

"I really hate you sometimes," I whispered while he was still out of earshot.

"Good evening, ladies," said a smooth voice and I looked up to find Jacob beside our table with a beaming wide smile.

"Hi, Jacob," I mumbled, feeling the heat spreading to my cheeks for no apparent reason.

I fell silent, and Alice remained unusually quiet too. The silence dragged on, and I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat at the eager smile he sent my way. It didn't help matters that I could hear Alice laughing beside me. I, however, failed to see the funny side, and when I shot her an angry glare, she soon shut up.

"Well… Looks like you two need your privacy, so I'm going," she smiled, and before I could stop her she was gone, leaving the two of us alone.

"So, Bella, I was wondering if you would have dinner with me on Friday. I think we'd be good together," Jacob said, full of hope.

I looked down at my hands. I didn't know what to say, and for a few moments I stayed silent, trying to think of a way of letting him down gently without hurting his feelings.

Returning my gaze back to Jacob, I had to admit that he was very attractive. With his dark, shiny hair, warm brown eyes, and impressive physique, he was the type of guy that girls were lining up to go out with. It was very flattering invitation, but that didn't actually mean I would be taking him up on his offer.

"So is that a yes?" he seemed nervous at my silence.

"I'm sorry Jacob. You're a lovely guy and I do like you, but I think it would be better if we were friends," I said trying to let him down gently.

I saw the look of disappointment that briefly flashed across his face and quickly dismissed it. He probably wasn't used to being turned down. Jacob looked a little embarrassed for a moment, then recovered with a small smile, "I like you, Bella. You're smart, funny, beautiful. And just so you know, I'm not giving up." He pulled back, grinning again and turned to go.

Right on cue, Alice returned and for a good ten minutes she persisted to playfully tease me about Jacob's interest.

As if one annoying Cullen wasn't enough, the night hit an all time low when I spotted Edward walking through the door. I couldn't seem to get away from him today.

I tried to act natural around Alice, while watching Edward out of the corner of my eye. He bypassed the bar and headed straight over to our table.

"Good evening, ladies," his smooth, velvety voice said close to my ear. I glanced up at him and his lips lifted into that bright, crooked smile that made my heart flutter.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" he offered.

Sensing that I was about to protest, Alice sent me a stern look before smiling sweetly up at him and cheekily replying, "We'll have another bottle of wine if you're offering."

"Seems as it's you," he winked at me, and I blushed, but thankfully he was already on his way to the bar.

"What?" I asked a moment later when I caught Alice looking across at first Edward, then me strangely.

"About our little discussion the other day...," she began.

"Alice!" I warned. From the sneaky looks she'd sent between Edward and me, there was no doubt in my mind which conversation she was referring to.

"I mean it, Bella. I think he likes you, which is big because Edward barely likes anyone."

I pretended not to hear her and quickly hurried off to the restrooms to freshen up.

I passed Edward, who had attracted a lot of female attention for obvious reasons; he was certifiably gorgeous. He lifted an eyebrow to go with his smirk, and I quickly looked down, blushing again. I resolved not to rise to his challenge this time and hurried past.

When I returned to our table a few minutes later, a fresh bottle of wine was waiting for me, but thankfully Edward hadn't joined us. Instead he was talking with a few of the locals at the bar. I was grateful because I really didn't like or understand the unnerving feelings he was bringing out in me tonight. Maybe it was Charlie's earlier observations and Alice's persistence that had me on edge when it came to him.

Even from the other side of the room I couldn't seem to force my eyes away from him. He seemed stressed and despite his earlier teasing, his posture was tense and I noticed that he was knocking back the drinks.

_Stop staring at him,_ I silently ordered myself when I realized I had spent the past five minutes ogling him. Reluctantly, I forced my gaze away, only to find Alice eyeing me curiously. She didn't say anything at first. She didn't have to; her smug smile gave it all away, and I knew I had been caught.

"For two people who fit together like you do... It's just a waste is all."

I didn't fancy another interrogation so I retreated to the bar, thinking a shot would take the edge off the evening. I was halfway there when a hard, very toned body stepped in front of me, blocking my escape. I recognized that body instantly.

"Edward," I sighed, slightly exasperated. So much for not letting him get to me tonight.

"Bella," he drawled, stepping slightly closer to me. I was suddenly aware of how tall and rather well built he was compared to me.

"Excuse me," I said impatiently and gestured past him. He made no effort to comply, and when he still wouldn't move I huffed in frustration, before turning my back on him altogether and making my way to the opposite side of the bar.

Not ten seconds later, I felt a firm arm wrap around my waist from behind, and a jolt of electricity ran through me at his touch. I let out a small gasp when Edward pulled me back against him. Every instinct in my body was tingling at his closeness. My pulse raced, and I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or desire. Regardless of the strange pounding I felt vibrating through my chest. He was too close for me to think straight.

"Edward," I warned, trying to pull my hand away from his, but he held on, and I started to fight against him. Apparently, my struggling didn't deter him and he easily turned me around to face him.

He took me by surprise when he leaned close suddenly, his lips close to my ear and whispered, "Fucking stop fighting me, Bella."

I gasped aloud, never having heard Edward swear before, and fuck me if it wasn't even more of a turn on. I shivered, and his eyes suddenly smouldered. The pounding intensified in my chest, and I felt light-headed. For a moment I thought he felt it too, then I realised my mistake; I was as plain as you could get with my dull, brown hair, and equally boring, brown eyes. I was certainly not the kind of girl that he would go for.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" Jacob suddenly appeared besides us. He looked pointedly at Edward who seemed flustered by his arrival. His hands eased their grip on mine, and I felt disappointed when he let me go altogether to fist a hand in his already untamed hair.

"Of course it is," he replied rather defensively. "We're good, so you can run along now."

I didn't understand what had gotten into him, but Jacob looked like he was about to react so I quickly stepped in, "It's fine, Jake, I'll be over when I'm done here," I said attempting to ease the tension in the atmosphere.

While he didn't look happy about it, Jacob nodded before returning to his seat.

"Oh, shut up," I muttered when Edward's musical laughter drifted into my ear. "Can't you just go away and annoy somebody else?" I snapped. Obviously whatever was going on between the two of us was just as joke to him, and I was back to hating him again.

"I enjoy annoying YOU!" he smirked. "Besides, I was doing you a favour. Hopefully your little admirer will get the message. Jacob Black," he laughed like Jake was some little kid with a crush.  
"He's a good man, and he respects me. He's kind, honest, a real catch," I justified.

"Keep telling yourself that," Edward said, looking at me like he found the whole thing amusing.  
"Why do you feel the need to stick your big nose in my business? What's it got to do with you, anyway?" I angrily shot back, squaring up against him.

"Nothing, I'm just making a passing observation," he said in a smug voice.  
"Well don't."  
"It's a free country. But if he's such a great guy, why wont you go out with him? Maybe it will get some of that pent up frustration out your system," he grinned, leaning in to me. Suddenly, I realised how close we were to one another, and for one insane moment I wanted to kiss him. Thankfully my sanity prevailed. I needed to get away from him and quickly, before I did something I knew I would regret.  
"Maybe I will," I shot back, and before I could control myself or even understand what I was doing I walked straight over to Jacob. I could feel Edward's stare boring into my back as I heard myself saying,

"Actually, Jacob, I'd love to have dinner with you on Friday."

Jacob looked at me curiously before a smile stretched across his face. "Really? That's great, Bella, I knew you'd come round."

Despite the sinking feeling in my chest, I planted a bright smile on my face and nodded along, before turning around and narrowing my gaze on Edward. Except I didn't get the satisfaction I was hoping for when his smile faded and a look of pain briefly passed across his flawless face. He quickly composed himself and exited the bar, without saying another word. I stood there, staring after him until he was out the door. In the background I vaguely heard Jacob talking away about some suggestions for Friday night, but I was too distracted to care what he was saying, and I continued to stare at the doorway.

After I managed to escape from a rather overexcited Jacob, I rejoined Alice, but I wasn't really in the mood anymore. I made my excuse and left a few minutes later. All the way home I couldn't get rid of the regret I was feeling about my rash actions. What had I got myself into?

**AN: Click the little button and make me happy ;)**

**This is only going to be a short story so I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait, this chapter was a real nightmare to write! It's not my favourite chapter to date, so be warned! Thanks for sticking with me and for all of your lovely reviews so far:)**

Chapter 3.

News travelled fast in a town as small as Forks as I came to find out the next day when I returned home from work. It was 'football night' so Charlie was in his usual position on the couch with a bottle of beer, eyes glued to the TV. His eyes left the screen for only a moment to acknowledge my presence before they whizzed back and focused on the game. I made my way into the kitchen to start on dinner and didn't see Dad again until half time when he joined me in the kitchen and grilled me on my upcoming date.

"I spoke to Billy this morning," he said, sounding mildly amused. "He seems to be under the impression that young Jacob is taking you out on Friday night."

"It's nothing, just dinner and a drink or two," I tried to play it down, but Charlie looked unconvinced.

"You know, it's funny that all this time he has been chasing you around, and you never showed the slightest interest in him before."  
"Can't a girl change her mind?" I countered, raising my eyes to meet his curious stare.  
"Sure, it's quite a turn around is all. Just be careful, Bella. It's not nice to lead someone on," he warned before grabbing another beer and heading back to watch the second half of the game.

As his words sunk in, I felt even more apprehensive about the upcoming date. All week I had a feeling of dread in my stomach that I couldn't put to the back of mind. It didn't help matters that Charlie wasn't the only one shocked by news of my date, as I later found out when Alice came marching into the shop one afternoon. She didn't even have time to greet her Mom before she vented her frustration.

"Isabella Marie Swan, just when were you planning on telling me that you are going on a date with Jacob Black?"

"I.. I..," I stammered, blushing and avoiding both her and Esme's gazes.

"You know, what makes it worse is that I had to hear it from Edward of all people. Seriously, Bella, what were you thinking?"

I wasn't, I nearly confessed. "I just fancied a night out. Besides, you're the one who's always encouraging me to date," I countered.

"Yeah, but why Jacob Black?" Alice asked looking confused.

"He's a lovely young man," Esme interrupted, smiling kindly across at me.

"Exactly," I replied, sending her a quick thank you nod.

"Fine, but I want all the details," Alice conceded. She was kind enough to offer me help with my outfit, but after she had left I spent the rest of the afternoon pondering and worrying about just what I had gotten myself into.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Esme asked, somehow knowing that something was bothering me, just like she always did.

"I'm fine," I lied, unsuccessfully.

She put her hand on my shoulder in comfort. "I just wanted to say that I'm really happy for you, Bella. You deserve to be happy and I'm sure you will have a great time with Jacob," she told me, but despite her reassurances, I wasn't convinced.

}*{

When the day of the date arrived I was even less enthusiastic about the prospect of going out with Jacob. After making myself presentable in a simple top and some skinny jeans, I forced myself out of the door. I jumped into my car, and a short drive later I arrived outside of La Bella Italia where I'd arranged to meet Jacob.

Being a typical Friday night, the restaurant was incredibly busy and the car park was already full so I had to find a space further down the road. My stomach clenched with nerves. I could not believe I was doing this, but there was no way out of it. I gave myself a little pep talk before getting out of the car and making my way towards the restaurant. Inside, I spotted Jacob standing at the front, smiling and obviously pleased to see me. Did he think I had backed out of the date? I couldn't deny that the thought had crossed my mind, but I wasn't that cruel.

"You look amazing, Bella," he complimented, as he walked over and took in my appearance. I flushed when he leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

A waiter approached, and after taking our reservation he led us over to a small table in the centre of the room. I'd never been to the restaurant before, and it was very different from my usual meal out with Charlie at the local diner.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waiter offered as I took my seat opposite Jacob.

I ordered a small glass of white wine to calm nerves. The waiter went to prepare our drinks, and now it was just the two of us I suddenly felt shy and self conscious. We were both a little awkward, as we exchanged small talk, but Jacob seemed anxious to please me which was touching and calmed me down somewhat.

When the waiter came back with our drinks, I took a gulp of wine to calm myself, but just as I did so I spotted Edward arriving, with a glamorous woman besides him. A bubble caught at the back of my throat, and I coughed and spluttered for a few moments trying to calm down. I hadn't seen him since the night that had led to this date. I couldn't believe he was here. Part of me was horrified, but another, larger part was thrilled to see him.

"You okay, Bells?" Jacob asked, handing me a napkin. "Here have another sip, slowly this time," he warned, offering me a glass of water.

I took a small sip and when I looked up my eyes met Edward's. I expected him to send me an unamused scowl but he surprised me by blinding me with his perfect smile. I watched as he was seated in a private area of the restaurant, before my gaze returned to Jacob. After all, I owed him my full attention. I tried to ignore Edward from then on, but it was a hard ask, with him looking so gorgeous. During the meal my curiosity got the better of me and on a few occasions I peeked across at him. A gentle sigh left my lips when I saw Edward happily chatting away with his companion. I hastily looked away to avoid getting caught staring again and returned my attention to Jacob. He was incredibly nice, and suddenly I felt terrible for using him.

However, as the evening progressed, I was wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into. Jacob wasn't particularly boring by any means but he was hardly the most thrilling date I had been on. I could only pretend to be interested as he kept talking away about cars and other topics that I had absolutely no knowledge or interest in. At least Edward made things interesting, and our arguments were mildly entertaining, I thought, then scolded myself for thinking about him again.

By the end of the evening, all I felt was relief that the date was coming to an end. After we'd finished our desserts we decided to call it a night, and I started gathering my things and stood up.

"I've had a really nice night, but I should probably get..."

Before I could finish my statement, Jacob shot forward and planted a soft kiss on my surprised lips. Shocked, I froze, too surprised to respond until he pulled away, releasing my mouth. Uncontrollably, I glanced back at Edward who's face betrayed no emotion whatsoever. Perhaps he hadn't seen? I was hoping he hadn't.

"Come on, lets go. I'll walk you to your car," Jake kindly offered, drawing my attention back to him. I had no choice but to accept because he wouldn't take no for an answer. The short walk down the road was tense and awkward, and we both stayed silent most of the way. I'd never been so grateful to see my truck come into sight, and when I reached it, I fumbled, trying to fit my keys in the door. Once I succeeded, I planted a fake smile on my face before turning back round to face Jacob and thanking him for his kindness.

"Tonight was fun, thank you," I didn't know what else to say or do as I struggled to find the right words and be on my way.

Once again an awkward silence fell between the two of us. At the door he kissed me and I cussed myself for letting it happen again.

After a moment he pulled back so he could read my eyes. "Nothing the second time round?" he said, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry," I admitted, struggling to find the words, but he didn't look too disheartened.

"Oh well, at least I got one up on Cullen," he shrugged.

I frowned in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Come off it, Bella, you could hardly keep your eyes off him all night, and even when you did you were all sad and depressed. Did you think I didn't notice that?"

Colour flooded my cheeks, and I was absolutely mortified. I didn't realise I had been so obvious and downright cruel. "I'm so sorry," I said, hating myself more than I ever thought possible. I'd never felt so terrible, but Jake was quick to brush off my concern.

"It's cool. I'm a big boy. Plenty more fish in the sea and all that," he sighed. Thankfully he didn't look too unhappy, otherwise I would have felt even more guilty.

"I'm sure you wont struggle. You're a great guy, Jake" I told him, sincerely hoping that he would find someone who deserved him much more than I ever would.

"See you round, Bells," he said and with that he turned and left.

}*{

When I got home, Charlie was in his familiar position on the couch with a bottle of beer. He lifted his eyes from the screen and looked at me expectantly. "How did the date go?"

A long sigh left my lips before I replied. "You were right. The date was a disaster. I'm a horrible person," I confessed.  
"Don't talk such nonsense," he said laughing.  
"It's true, I feel awful. What I did was cruel and unfair. I used Jacob to get back at Edward."

"Stop being so hard on yourself, Bells. So it didn't work out. Don't beat yourself up over it," he said. I offered him a small smile. Charlie always managed to cheer me up, and I felt a little better.

"Thanks, Dad," I sighed before heading straight to bed.

}*{

The next day, I was busy covering Esme's lunch break when Edward came into the store. My heart did a little leap, but I tried to act indifferent to him.

"You've just missed Esme, she's gone on lunch," I informed him, trying desperately to calm the pounding in my chest.

"It's not Esme I was looking for. I came to talk to you," he said, sounding strangely nervous.

My head whipped up, and I stared at him, confused. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry about the last few months," he paused, almost as though he was struggling for the words. "Can we put the past behind us and start a fresh?" he asked.

I stare at him, dumbfounded. "What are you saying Edward?" I asked, confused at what he was getting at.

"I'd like us to be friends, Bella," he said, totally deadpan. I laughed, waiting for him to get to the punch line, but he didn't. Edward continued to stare at me ,and I was baffled.

"You're serious? You want us to be friends?" I repeated, still not sure of the idea.

"Can't we at least try for Alice's sake? After all, the wedding is next week, and it's not exactly good practice for the best man and bridesmaid to be giving each other evil looks all night," he smirked, a hint of the old Edward coming back from this slightly nervous version of him.

"Fine, for Alice's sake," I agreed.

"Good," he smiled warmly. "I'll see you soon," he said simply before turning around and walking out the door.

I stared after him in shock. A truce was for the best; Our bickering and petty squabbling was childish, and it had gone on long enough already. Unfortunately, what I was slowly coming to realise was that I didn't want to be Edward's friend or even his enemy. I wanted something a lot more terrifying than friendship, and the feelings I'd been suppressing for so long were becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore. I just prayed that I could stop myself from doing anything too embarrassing at the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys... Bet you thought I'd forgot about this story- well to be completely honest I kind of had. But I promised that when I got back from my travels whichever story had won my poll I would update first. And surprise surprise this one was joint top! So here we are... **

**I wasn't sure where to pick up with Bella's pov so I went with Edwards instead! Ignore the last two chapters- this is Edwards pov from chapter 3. Hopefully it isn't too confusing and you guys like it... I would love to hear from you if you do:)**

**Chapter 4.**

Edwards pov.

Today had been hell... In fact the majority of my week had been complete and utter torture.

I never let my person life interfere with my work but even I could admit that I had been a nightmare to work with this week. My PA Carmen was so puzzled by my odd behavior that she had even stopped trying to flirt with me which was an added bonus. She knew better than to get on the wrong side of me today more than any other day.

Today was just one of those days when anything and everything went wrong. I couldn't wait for the day to be over and not even the coming weekend could brighten my mood.

Felix, one of my co worker joked that I must have woken up on the wrong side of bed this morning for I had been grumpy, argumentative and generally in a foul mood.

He was right; I was in a foul mood. There was one thing that had been bugging me all day, all week for that matter.

Bella...

Or to be specific Bella's date with Jacob Black this evening.

Jealously is not a emotion I am used to having but the moment she agreed to dinner with Jacob I was consumed by it. Rationally I knew she only did it to get back at me and make me jealous. And guess what, it worked!

If I thought that work would be a distraction then I was sadly mistaken. All day long I couldn't stop thinking about her. There was no way in hell I would have been able to sit at home mopping while she was out on the town with that idiot and before I could stop myself I had made plans to be there too.

Afterall, I didn't trust that slimy leech Jacob Black one bit. I'd seen the lustrous way he'd been looking at Bella that night at the bar, and how he'd been hanging around her like a bad smell. I'd had to fight the urge to punch him when he'd asked her out the first time!

No, there was no way in hell I was letting that slimball anywhere near her.

So while I was on lunch I rang my cousin Kate, who as luck would have it was in town for the weekend and asked if she wanted to meet up for dinner. She had a few things to finish at work this afternoon but I made arrangements to pick her up at the station at 7.

For some reason I was nervous about this evening and on the way to the restaurant my frustrations must have shown because Kate looked across at me questioningly.

"What's the matter with you? Are you in a hurry to eat or something?" she'd asked, throwing a passing glance at me.

"No, there's no rush," I tried to sound normal when inside I was a little unsettled.

Even though I had heard from Esme that Jake was planned on taking Bella to of all places La Bella Italia (he probably thought he was really clever with that one) I was nervous as hell that they would change their plans and I would have no way of knowing where he'd taken her.

And that thought alone terrified me. From the day one I'd felt ridiculously protective of Bella, which was pretty funny, considering how it was me who nearly knocked her over that first day when I saw her in the parking lot.

I was so distracted when I spotted her that I nearly crashed my car into her. Definitely not one of my finer moments but what can I say- she drew me in since day one.

It came as a shock to me to how drastically everything changed that day. I'd never believed in love at first sight but one look at Bella and I was gone, hook, line and sinker. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, which she undoubtedly was, there was something about her that struck me and I knew instantly that she would be important to me.

I'd got out of my car immediately and rushed over to make sure that she was okay, and if I though she was beautiful from a distance, she was even more striking up close. Gorgeous, expressive brown eyes, a cute button nose, smooth porcelain skin and full kissable lips.

It actually took me a moment or two to collect myself and after I'd finally got over the shock and reassured myself that she was okay I finally found my voice and tried to make amends. However before I even had a chance to apologise Bella quite rightly started laying into me. She was fiery and strong and she certainly had no qualms about telling me what an ass I was.

She was even beautiful when she was angry and I couldn't help but smile which she wrongly took as me laughing at her.

Of course, she hated me from then and every time I tried to make it up to her she fought me at every turn. Even when I was doing what I could to help the town she wouldn't back down. She kicked up a fuss at every town meeting and generally let her frustrations known whenever I came to visit Esme at the store.

I didn't mind it one bit. I liked that she challenged me and like told her on one occasion a few weeks back I would have missed our little spats had she just rolled over and agreed with everything I said and did.

In many ways I am no better than her. Often I say things just to get a reaction out of her but I can't help it. She's just so damn hot when she's riled up. Somehow, it made me love her all the more to see her so passionate about the things that were important to her.

Yet, while I respected her for being so strong willed I couldn't say that it wasn't frustrating that the only girl I had ever really wanted doesn't want anything to do with me!

Jasper finds it pretty amusing and says that it's payback for all the girls I had rejected in high school and college. At the time my focus was on studying, getting my degree and having a successful career. I didn't have the time or the desire to focus on relationships and randomly messing around hooking up with girls didn't appeal to me either.

Sure, as a good looking guy I had a fair share of admirers but there had been no one who ever really caught my eye enough to break the resolve I'd made.

You see a long time ago after my parents died I promised myself that whatever I did with my life I would do it properly and that went for dating too. Sure, I'd been on my fare share of dates, I'd even had a few girlfriends over the years but I refused to settle for anything less than perfection.

I suppose it didn't help that my parents had had what many (myself included) would consider the perfect relationship. They met at 16, dated for a few years and were married as soon as they hit 18. My father once told me that he knew my mother was the one the second he laid eyes on her and before I met Bella I didn't believe it was a possibility for me.

Mom and dad had the perfect relationship. One I envied and aspired to have one day. They were loyal, committed to one another and loved each other deeply. They had the perfect life together until an accident in my teens took them away from me. It was heartbraking, by far the worst time of my life. But as much as loosing them both at once was devastating, there was some comfort in knowing that they'd died together. They couldn't be separated in life or death. I know it would have literally killed them if either one had survived without the other.

Since their death I made a promise to myself that I would wait for love. I was beginning to give up hope that I'd ever find the one and then Bella quite literally crashed into my life.

"Hello Edward! Are you listening to a word I am saying?" Kate asked, drawing my attention back to her.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I replied, sheepishly drawing my gaze away from Bella's table.

Kate started talking about Alice's wedding and almost immediately my thoughts and eyes returned to Bella. We'd been at the restaurant an hour already and through out dinner I tried to force myself not to look at her for too long. It was hard, harder than I could have ever imagined but it was just a tortuous to watch the two of them together.

Even when I wasn't looking I could feel his eyes on her, I imagined him reaching over to touch her and trying his best to impress her. I felt an irrational need to go over there and protect her but instead I forced myself to relax and pretend that I was having a good time.

On the outside I was laughing at Kate's sisterly teasing about how my hair had gotten too long and needed a cut, but on the inside I was miserable.

However, I was determined not to let my misery show and I thought I had succeeded until half way through the night Kate pulled me up on my behavior.

"So Edward, are you going to tell me what's so damn interesting on the other side of the room or am I going to have to look for myself?" she asked, part teasing, part curious.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied but she sent me a look that told me she didn't believe me.

"I mean it Edward. I can tell there's something going on with you. Now spill"

"It's nothing."

"Really?" she said unconvinced, "because if it has anything to do with that girl over there then she's not been able to take her eyes off you all evening either."

"What?" I asked disbelieving. I'd sensed Bella looking across few times but I didn't allow myself to believe it. She'd chose to come here with him afterall.

"Yes really, I actually feel a little sorry for her date. The poor guy may as well not be there."

Ha! It serves him right for taking what's mine I thought bitterly.

"So what's the story? That's the reason you brought me here right, to make her jealous?" Kate guessed.

"Not exactly. I wanted to see you and ..." I was stumped.

"And why not make her jealous while you're at it?" Kate laughed. Thankfully she didn't look angry, in fact she seemed to find the situation pretty amusing.

"Oh, help me out here Edward. Tell me all about her. What's going on between the two of you. Why are you sitting here and she's sitting over there?" She demanded.

"Nothing is going on between the two of us," I sighed. "That's the problem."

"Well if it bothers you so much you should try talking to her." She made it sound so easy.

"I've tried. She's not interested. She thinks I'm arrogant and argumentative."

"Now where would she get an idea like that from." Kate laughed then turned serious. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You should be honest with her. Tell her how you feel."

"Believe me I've tried to tell her, but all we ever do is fight." I admitted. When I looked over Kate was smirking.

"What?"

"Edward... Edward... Edward... What am I going to do with you? You know for someone so smart you are incredibly clueless when it comes to women!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"She fighting you too much. She obviously likes you, you just need to try harder."

"I've tried, but all I do is offend her. What else can I do?"

"You just need to try a different approach. Talk with her- no sarcasm, no joking. Us girls like a bit of banter but we also want to be treated well too. You need to woo her."

"I'll try."I agreed. Somehow seeing Bella here tonight with Jake brought it home to me how I needed to make my move. I was done waiting around. I had wasted too much time already. Whether she felt the same way or not, I needed to tell her how I felt.

Lost in my thoughts I jumped when I felt Kate touch my arm. I looked across and she was smiling. "She's really important to you isn't she?"

"She is." I smiled, admitting it out loud felt good.

"I'm glad Edward. I worry about you you know. Esme does too. You've been alone too long. I'm glad you've found someone for you."

That I had. I just needed to tell her ...

**AN: Reviews please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

******Hello all!**

******I really want to get this story finished as soon as possible so I'm aiming to update every weekend:) There are only about 3 chapters or so left anyway so it wont be too long a wait. Also if you are wondering where some of the chapters went I deleted all the previous unnecessary authors notes and moved the chapters around so that the story reads better to anyone who has just started reading. I hope that makes sense.**

******Right, on to the next chapter. (We're back to Bella's pov)**

The past two weeks seemed a bit of a blur to me. What with work, helping organise Alice's bacheloret party and helping with any last minute preparations for the wedding, I had very little time to myself.

That said, no matter how busy I was there was one thing that was constantly at the back of my mind.

Edward Cullen...

It seemed weird to me how every little thing I did seemed in some way to relate to Edward. I couldn't explain it, I certainly didn't understand it. All I know is that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about him. And believe me I tried.

Surprisingly I hadn't seen Edward since that faithful day when he came into the store to call a truce. Perhaps that's why I was so curious about where he had been, what he was up to, and more specifically who he was with that night when I had dinner with Jacob a few weeks ago.

Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long for answers as to where Edward had been the past two weeks. Just yesterday Esme had disclosed that he was out of town on some big business trip in New York when I had commented on how I hadn't seen him around recently.

At first I thought I had been discreet in my fishing for information but one look at Esme's knowing smile and I knew I had dropped myself in it. Luckily it wasn't Alice, otherwise she would have zoned in on me like a laser until I had explained my sudden interest towards Edward's whereabouts.

Not that I would be able to explain it myself. It puzzled me how I could feel so lost without him. Sure there had been times before when we hadn't seen each other for long periods of time but it was different this time. I couldn't put my finger on it. I felt confused, on edge, and a little bit lost if I was being completely honest with myself. It was terrifying.

"Come on Bella! It's time to move on!" Alice's voice drew me out of my dwelling.

"Okay, let me just get my coat," I replied before gulping down the last of my wine and joining the other girls at the main entrance of the club.

Tonight was Alice's bachelorette party and I was already feeling a little worse for ware. It had started off pretty civilised this morning when me and the girls went to a spa for Mani-pedis and a massage, followed by a delicious lunch and a few glasses of champagne. The celebrations continued throughout the day and the drinks continued to flow while we were getting ready for a night on the town.

A few, okay a lot of glasses of wine followed with dinner and now that we were moving on to a bar in Port Angeles Rosalie thought it would be a bright idea to have some shots to get us in the mood to party.

I wasn't much of a drinker, in fact I was amazed I had made it this far without falling over already, but thankfully all the alcohol I had already consumed didn't seem to be effecting me... Yet...

That said, I had no idea how I would make it to the end of the night, much less be in any fit state to be any help in the morning. However, tonight was Alice's night and no matter how rubbish I was sure to feel in the morning, I was determined to make it a special night for her.

Alice's beachelotee party had certainly gathered a big crowd and a lot of her family and friends had travelled from all over the country to be a part of her big day. She was having the time of her life laughing and drinking and dancing the night away.

When the other girls had headed towards the crowded dance floor I stayed in my seat despite protests from both Alice herself and Rosalie. Dancing was definitely not a good idea for me considering my clumsiness and lack of coordination so I stayed with a few of Alice's other friends more than happy to have a drink instead.

Not long after Alice came back complaining about her shoes killing her. She sat alongside me as she caught her breathe. The alcohol was certainly making me more braver than I usually would have been, and when Alice started talking about what Edward had organised for Jaspers bachelor party I saw my chance and took it.

"Speaking of Edward, I wonder if he will be bringing along his date to the wedding?"

Alice's head perked up and she focussed on me intently. "Edward had a date?" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah, he was out with her last week. I saw them having dinner together at the restaurant when I was with Jake," I said, trying to keep the jealousy out of my voice. I don't think I quite managed it if the smug look on Alice's face was anything to go by.

"Hmm, he never mention anybody to me." She sounded thoughtful. "I will have to ask him about that!"

I didn't know what else to say but luckily Esme took that moment to return to our table and I was relieved when the conversation was quickly diverted away from Edward.

We stayed at the bar for one more drink before moving on to another bar nearby and the celebrations continued well into the night. It had been a long day and by 11 o'clock I was feeling a little tipsy. I wasn't the only one. Rosalie was absolutely wasted, Esme was constantly smiling and even Alice's aunties seemed to be having a whale of a time singing and dancing along to the eighties classics the DJ was playing. Alice was her usual hyper, cheerful self but she had stopped drinking after we left the last club. No doubt she didn't want to be too hungover or too tired to enjoy her big day. I didn't blame her; I wouldn't have fancied waking up hungover on my wedding day either.

We stayed in the bar for the remainder of the night until just before 1am when we called it a night and decided it was time to go home.

I had just gotten into the taxi I was sharing with Rosalie, Esme and Alice when I heard my phone bleeping in my bag. Confused as to who would be texting me at this time that wasn't already with me, I grabbed my clutch and started searching inside. When I finally pulled out my phone I was confused by the unknown number.

Unknown number:

BB.' w e need tal;lk. Miss you much.i nerd se you.

XXX

_Huh?What does that even mean and who the hell was it from?_

Apparently my confusion must have shown on my face because Alice asked, "Who is it from?"

"Nobody, just a wrong number," I replied trying to brush it off. I was just about to put my phone back in my bag when Rosalie reached across and snatched it out of my hands.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Ohhhh.. Bella Swan you've been holding out on us. You've got an admirer," she accused.

"Don't be ridiculously, it's just a wrong number."

"What does it say?" Alice enquired.

"We need to talk. Miss you so much. I need to see you. Mwah mwah mwah," Rosalie read. It came out more like a drunken slur but at least she seemed to understand what the message said better than I did.

"Details!" Alice actually sqweeled. "I want to hear all about your mystery man."

"Trust me guys, there is no mystery man." I told them. If only my life was that exciting. My love life was pretty much none existent.

"Perhaps..." Esme started, then she stopped herself from saying anything else. I looked across at her and she had a guilty look on her face for some reason.

"Bella's got a boyfriend... Bella's got a boyfriend..." Rosalie started chanting and soon enough Alice joined in.

"Seriously guys, don't you think that if there was anyone I would have him stored under a actual name?" I asked.

"Oh!" Alice pouted, looking disappointed. "I guess that would make sense."

"Exactly! Now can we just drop it please?" I asked exasperated, grabbing my phone and putting it back in my bag.

"Spoilsport." I heard Rosalie say but thankfully she left it at that.

It seemed to take forever but 30 minutes later we finally pulled up outside Esme's house. It had been decided beforehand that it would be better for everyone involved to stay at Esme and Carlisle's house. After all, we were supose to be there first thing in the morning anyway so it made sense to stay the night with them.

}*{

The following morning I woke up just after 7, a lot fresher than I expected to feel.

I thought about going back to sleep for a couple of hours but after trying and failing to drift back to sleep I finally got up and decided to grab something to eat.

Figuring the girls wouldn't be up for at least another hour or two I didn't bother putting my robe on, instead I slipped my slippers on before quietly padding down the stairs towards the kitchen. I always got the munchies following a big night out and last night was no different. I was starving!

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I crept through the living room before I reached my destination. Grabbing a clean bowl out of the cupboard, I tipped some cereal inside and I had just started pouring the milk into the bowl when an all too familiar voice startled me.

"Good morning Bella!"

"Shit!" I jumped, in the process sending the milk all over the counter.

I turned around accusingly. "God Edward, you scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed.

He looked gorgeous of course, even with his wild hair, his 5 O' clock shadow and clothes that I was sure he had spent the previous night in.

Was that what this was; Was he just getting in after a night out God knows where? The thought made my stomach turn and suddenly I didn't feel so hungry any more.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Edward apologised. He looked genuine. "I heard you pottering around in here and figured I'd come join you."

I turned to mop up the spilt milk to distract myself from his intense gaze. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him walk to the fridge before he called out. "Do you want some juice?"

"Yes, please." I answered. I couldn't help watch as he walked around the room, grabbing a couple of glasses on the way before settling them down on the breakfast bar and pouring out the juice.

When I had finished clearing up the mess caused by his sudden arrival I turned around to find Edward watching me with a strange, thoughtful expression on his face.

"Do you want some cereal?"I tried to distract him from the weird starry thing he was doing because it was starting to make me a little nervous.

"No, thanks," his trademark smirk was back. "I don't think my stomach is up to food yet."

"You got drunk last night." It wasn't a question. Yet, somehow despite the fact that he stunk like a brewery and he had that trademark just rolled out of bed look, Edward could quite easily have put any movie star or model to shame.

"Now I didn't say that did I?" he teased.

"No, but I can smell the booze on you from here. And you're wearing the same clothes I'm assuming you went out in last night. Did you only just get back or something?" I asked, then immediately wished that I could take the question back. I sounded too desperate, too needy to my own ears. God knows what Edward thought.

While I waited anxiously for him to reply I quickly went over to the breakfast bar and took the seat where he had placed my juice. It was far too close to him for my liking but I couldn't exactly move further away because he would have known how much his presence was effecting me.

I couldn't look at him straight away, instead I stirred my cereal around my bowl for a moment before I finally chanced a glance at him only to find him smirking again.

"Why are you laughing at me now?" I scowled back at him.

"You really are in your own little world sometimes aren't you?" He asked

"Huh?"

"You walked right past me this morning, Bella. I was crashed out on the couch like I have been since we got back last night."

"Oh right," I said, trying to hide my happiness that he hadn't gone home with anyone last night after all. _Since when did it bother me what Edward did anyway?_

"So how was last night anyway?" I asked quickly.

"It was good. At least what I remember of it," he admitted.

"So I was right; you were drunk?" I teased.

"Maybe a little... okay a lot," he corrected after I send him a disbelieving look. "How about you? How was your night with the girls?"

"Yeah, it was fun. Alice got a little tipsy and Rosalie was … Rosalie," I laughed. "But it was your aunties we had to watch out for. Boy can they drink!"

When I looked across Edward was looking at me strangely again. _Seriously did I have something on my face or something?_

"What?"

"Nothing," Edward shook his head and mumbled something under his breathe that I couldn't hear.

" It's just..." he paused again.

"Just what?" I was getting frustrated at his weird looks and half sentances.

"This is nice is all. Us talking, getting on, no arguing. I'm liking this truce." he admitted, and I swear for the first time ever I thought I saw Edward Cullen blushing.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed and smiled shyly at him.

"You know you're not so bad when you aren't busy causing me trouble." Edward smirked.

"Don't push it Cullen," I warned.

"So we're back to second names now are we?" he teased.

"That depends..."

"On what?"

"On if you're going to be a jerk again," I joked and Edward held his hands up in mock horror.

"I'll be on my best behaviour from now on," he smiled then suddenly his expression turned serious.

"Since we're talking about jerks; What's going on with you and Jacob Black?"

His question was so out of the blue that I swallowed the mouthful of juice I had just taken a sip of and nearly choked.

"W...what?" I said when I finally recovered. Why the hell was he bringing up Jake and why was he even bothered about him anyway?

"He's not good enough for you." Edward said seriously.

"Edward, I …" For some reason I felt the need to explain myself to him. I wanted to tell him to stop, that there was no me and Jacob but he cut me off before I had the chance.

"I mean it, Bella. You deserve someone better." He looked me in eyes and for a moment I couldn't speak.

"Edward, there is no me and Jacob. There never was. He's a great guy but there was never anything there. Not in that way anyway." I explained.

My confession seemed to hang in the air for a few moments before Edward placed his hand on my shoulder. My skin burned at the contact, but I didn't pull away as he brought me closer towards him.

"Bella.. I..."

I waited in anticipation of what he was about to say when suddenly a loud crashing sound coming towards the kitchen caught our attention, and a few seconds later a rather rough looking Emmett appeared at the doorway.

"Damn Emmett..." Edward muttered under his breath. His hands dropped from my shoulder immediately as he stared angrily across at Emmett.

"Well hello there, Bella. Eddie. Fancy seeing you guys here?" He smirked between the two of us.

"Hows the hangover?" Edward smirked. Emmett flipped him off in retaliation.

"I'd have been a lot better if you guys didn't talk so much. What's with that anyway? I thought you guys hated each other?"

"We did... But Bella and I are friends now. Isn't that right, Bella?" Edward asked, smiling down at me.

"Friends." I agreed, unable to keep the wide grin off my face.

Enemies to friends, all in the space of a few weeks. I couldn't wait to see what the next few weeks held for us... …

**A.N: Okay guys, I think I will end this chapter here otherwise it will be ridiculously long and possibly take me twic****e as long to update. I hope you liked it, and as reward to anyone who reviews this chapter, I will send them a sneak peak of the next chapter! Review:)**

******On another note; I don't usually do this but I feel I must make an exception in this case. Recently I came across a wonderful story called the trail by mp91. It's amazing and deserves far more reviews than it is currently getting. The Edward in this story is absolutely adorable (and mysterious to start off with). So if that's your thing go check out my favourites list. Be sure to leave a nice review or two while you are there :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: So my plan to update every weekend went to pot last week. Anyway, I'm back now and as a result this chapter is ridiculously long.**

**Thanks to the wonderful people who read and continue to review this story. Your support and encouragement means the world to me. I can't tell you how many times I have been close to abandoning this story altogether, but your kind words have made me stick with it:) So thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: As usual I own ...blah.. blah...**

~*~Chapter 6~*~

It was just after 9 o'clock when Rosalie and Alice finally showed their faces downstairs. And despite it being the biggest day her life, Alice seemed totally calm and relaxed. I don't know how she did it. I imagined most brides would be a nervous wreck on the morning of their wedding, but Alice looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Rosalie, who was like a bear with a soar head. She was sat in the kitchen with her head in her hands, her cereal lay half eaten besides her.

"I am never drinking again," she dramatically declared as she sunk further into her chair. Neither Alice nor I were particularly worried as this was not an unusual occurrence the morning after a heavy night out, and I was sure that given some time, Rosalie would be absolutely fine.

Sure enough she seemed to recover quickly and she soon joined in with the rest of us in laughing and joking about what both parties had been up to the night before.

The guys stayed with us until just after 10 o'clock when Esme came downstairs and told us it was time that we all started getting ready. Alice suddenly seemed to realise that the grooms two closest friends were leisurely sitting with us, and immediately ordered them on their way to check on Jasper, who according to Edward was in the safe hands of his elder brothers.

"Edward, You're the best man! You are the one that is suppose to be taking care of him!" she scalded him.

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Besides, he wanted me to check on you lovely ladies first," Edward offered with a sweet smile that Alice didn't buy into.

"Well as you can see we are absolutely fine, so you can go now!" She ordered.

Edward begrudgingly stood up from his seat besides me, and on his way past he squeezed my shoulder and told me he'd see me later. I felt my cheeks flame when I noticed Alice on the far side of the room smirking at our exchange.

"What?" I asked, defensively when I was sure Emmett and Edward were out of earshot.

"You and Edward are getting on well," she sang, looking ridiculously pleased with herself.

"Shut up and be grateful. The only reason we are making an effort to get along is for your sake." I claimed.

"Of course it is." Rosalie sniggered besides me.

I blushed even deeper and quickly made my excuses before rushing upstairs to avoid their questioning that was sure to follow. One of them was bad enough, but the two of them in full on interrogation mode was pretty damn frightening and intimidating.

By the time I had washed, shaved, and blow dried my hair, I returned downstairs to find the kitchen crammed with people. Most of the faces I knew already and the rest I recognised from last nights bachelorette party. However, it was the woman standing at the far side of the room that really caught my attention. There was no doubt in my mind that she was the women I had seen Edward with at the restaurant during my ill fated date with Jacob. I had a strong feeling that she recognised me too, if the curious smile she sent my way was anything to go by.

I smiled back shyly as I saw her making her way towards me. When she introduced herself I was left a little red faced and embarrassed when it turned out she was Edward's cousin, and not his date! What made it even more embarrassing was the fact that Rachel was an incredibly nice and lovely person, and I felt terribly guilty about all of the harsh words I'd thought about her.

The morning flew by as we did each others hair and make up and got changed into our dresses. I didn't think I had ever seen a more beautiful bride. Alice looked absolutely stunning in a simple but elegant gown. I'll admit that I was a little sceptical at first when she told me she wanted a simple dress, but surprisingly it was just that. The dress was perfectly understated, but beautiful nonetheless. It was white silk, had an empire waistline and had delicate embroidery on the skirt.

I had been impressed when she first showed it to me at the fittings, but now that her hair and make up was immaculately done it looked even more perfect.

Luckily Alice was a considerate bride and nothing like those crazy bridzilla types who forces their friends into ill fitted, hideous dresses. Both Rosalie and I had been impressed by the subtle bridesmaid dresses she had chosen for us. They were a lovely shade of blue that complimented me and Rosalie perfectly.

With Esme's help my hair shimmered about my face and shoulders in loose curls. Usually I wore very little make up and thankfully neither Rosalie or Alice saw the need to go crazy with it today. They kept my make up kept minimal; I wore a little foundation, a hint of blush, a touch of mascara and a soft coat of lipstick.

I had never considered myself anything more than average looking before, but looking in the mirror now I couldn't deny the vast improvement. It took some getting used to. For the first time in a long time I actually felt beautiful, or at least as beautiful as one could feel when stood next to a beaming Alice, and Rosalie, who could put supermodels like Giselle to shame.

After we all had a final check over ourselves in the mirror we were finally ready to make our way to the church. Rosalie and I went ahead in the first car with Alice and her parents following behind us. The journey to the church seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and before we knew it we had pulled up outside the church. When Alice got out of the car she looked the picture of happiness and calmness on her father, Carlisle's arm.

As the two of them shared a few quiet words I started feeling a little nervous about the thought of being in front of so many people, because knowing my luck I would probably fall over and make a fool of myself. Rosalie picked up on my apprehension and was quick to nudge me forward.

"Breath Bella. You will be fine. Just make sure you pick your feet up and try not to catch your dress." She warned.

_Easy for her to say; she isn't a klutz!_

Still unconvinced by her words of encouragement, I was grateful when she offered to go in first. I followed closely behind her as she made her way inside the church, determined to focus on my feet and not falling over.

Of course, that plan was shot to hell and all rational thoughts left my mind the second I laid eyes on Edward standing besides Jasper at the back of the church. He was unbelievably handsome in his tux cut to perfection. His hair was its usual untamed mess but I could tell he had tried to tame it somewhat. His green eyes focused on me like a laser and I watched in fascination as Jasper said something to him, and he shook his head, not even bothering to look away from me. If anything, his smile became more pronounced. I felt my skin start to flush under the heat of his gaze and I had to force myself to look away so that I could focus my efforts on not tripping.

Despite all of my fears, I reached the alter without any major catastrophes and Rosalie and I took our places while we waited for Alice's big entrance. I could not believe how truly breathtaking she looked when she stepped inside the church. She had that expectant wedding glow as she looked across to Jasper. Glancing at him I saw only unconditional love and devotion reflected in his eyes. As I looked across my eyes inadvertently met Edward's and he offered me a crooked smile before I quickly averted my eyes back to Alice.

It was a small wedding, but lovely nonetheless. The service was traditional and conventional and when they were proclaimed man and wife the guests erupted into applause as the couple shared their first kiss as man and wife.

Everything seemed to move very quickly after that and soon enough we were all being led out of the church to participate in numerous group photos. I attempted to hide at the back but with Rose and Alice on the case it was nearly impossible. What surprised me the most was how Edward came to stand alongside me, and I was even more shocked when he gently placed his arm around my waist. I got tingles down my spine and I struggled to focus on what the photographer was saying, when all I could concentrate on was the fact that Edward's hands were clinging to my waist.

When the photographer was finishing up, Edward looked down at me smiling. "You look beautiful by the way." He said in a low whisper, his voice sincere and devoid of any teasing.

"Thanks." I mumbled shyly, blushing furiously when he offered me his arm and offered to walk towards the cars so that we could start making our way to the reception.

The reception was being held at the prestigious county club on the outskirts of Forks so I knew to expect a lavish venue. It did not disappoint and once we were inside I did my best not to gawk like an idiot. Inside was absolutely gorgeous. There room was full of beautiful tables and chairs decorated in elegant flowers, ribbons and decorations. I was so focused on the grand scene in front of me that it took me a moment or two to realize that Edward was leading me towards my seat on the top table.

From the name cards on the table, I knew that Edward was going to be sat besides me but that didn't bother me as it would have a month ago. I actually found myself looking forward to spending time with him.

Of course being the best man Edward had several duties to perform and once he had everyone seated at our table, he immediately headed off to greet more of the guests and lead them over to their seats. In the meantime I chatted with Rosalie and Emmett who were seated opposite me. Finally when everyone had been ushered to their seats Edward returned to our table. He offered me a genuine smile as he took his seat next to me.

The two of us being pretty much paired together had the potential to be a little awkward but surprisingly it was exactly the opposite. It felt comfortable as we spoke about everything and anything. I had had a few drinks already which helped me to relax a little and I was no where near as intimidated by Edward as I usually was.

The more we talked the more I got to know him. What surprised me the most was that we actually had a lot in common. We had a similar tastes in the music we listened to, the films we liked, even our favourite books.

I couldn't believe how much I enjoyed talking to him and I couldn't remember the last time I had smiled as much. Infact, when Edward wasn't being cocky and condescending, he was actually a genuinely nice guy. He was funny, smart,and incredibly charming and I soon realised that it was going be a lot harder to keep my feelings hidden than I thought before today.

It was like we were in our own little world, as we chatted freely and openly about nothing and everything. I lost track of time when I was with him and before I knew it the speeches were over, the food had been served and the DJ was setting up.

I had left our table to go to the bathroom for a quick freshen up and when I returned I was a little disappointed that Edward was nowhere to be seen. I glanced around the room and finally my eyes fell on Edward, who was smiling and chatting with an old lady across the far side of the room. He looked so much younger, so carefree and happier than I had ever seen him looking before, that I couldn't help the little smile that tugged at my lips. What caught my eye was the fact that he was blushing. Whatever the old lady was saying to him certainly had him a little flushed and I was determined to find out what had caused it.

"You're a hit with the grandma's. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was hitting on you." I teased when he came back to our table a little while later.

"Well if you must know, Jasper's grandma thinks we make a cute couple." Edward smirked when he saw that I was blushing. "She wanted to know if you would mind if she stole a dance with me later on."

"Ha! She can have as many dances as she likes. There's no way in hell I'm dancing with you." I replied.

"Oh." Edward's face dropped and if I didn't know any better I'd think he was a little bit hurt by my refusal.

"I wont be dancing with anybody else for that matter. I'm not that much of a dancer." I clarified.

Unfortunately my statement did not deter him, in fact if anything Edward suddenly looked even more determined. "We'll see about that." He smiled like it was a challenge to him. I had created a monster...

Sure enough, when the moment came that Jasper and Alice shared their first dance I realised that I had indeed created a monster. Throughout the whole song Edward was relentless in trying to persuade me to dance. At first I brushed him off but I soon realised he wasn't taking no for an answer. Finally after what felt like hours of relentless pleading I submitted.

"Fine" I heard myself agreeing. "But don't say that I didn't warn you. If I hurt you or embarrass you then you've only got yourself to blame" I sulked.

"Silly Bella. You're worrying over nothing. It's all in the leading." Edward tried to reassure me. I sniggered to myself. He hadn't seen me dance and had absolutely no clue what he was getting himself into.

"Come on, lets go before you change your mind."

Edward had my arm in his before I even had chance to protest. As he guided me to dance floor I realised a slow song was playing and everyone was clinging to their partner. Not knowing what I was doing or where to place my hands, Edward seemed to pick up on my uncertainty and was quick to take control. Placing my one hand on his shoulder he took the other one in his hand, while his free hand slipped around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and started moving us along to the music.

It had been a long tome since I had danced; prom night to be exact and that hadn't exactly gone well, hence my no dancing rule ever since. I'd stumbled and nearly crippled my partner in the process. After that I promised myself I would never inflict such injury or embarrassment on myself or anyone else ever again.

Except dancing with Edward was different. I really couldn't fault him. He really was a good dancer; smooth and graceful unlike my heavy footed, impatient previous partners.

Edward was right; it really was all in the leading. Having said that, even he couldn't stop the occasional fluffed step or mistake on my part. Half way into the song, I had stepped on his toes at least three times already and when I did it again I heard him hiss under his breathe.

"I did warn you!" I snapped.

Edward just smiled and pulled me even tighter against him. Once I thought I felt his cheek on my hair but I quickly dismissed the idea.

As he continued to guide us around the dance-floor I had to admit that it was nice to be held so much so that I would even go as far as to say that I was saddened when I noticed the song was drawing to a close.

When the song ended Edward pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against mine. "See, that wasn't so bad after all was it?" he asked.

"No" I replied, swallowing thickly as he continued to look at me with an unreadable expression on his face while his arms held me close to him. The music had stopped playing but we were both hovering on the dance floor staring at one another.

"Thank you, Bella." Edward said softly.

Before I had a chance to question what he was thanking me for, a gentle tapping on my shoulder caught my attention.

"Mind if I cut in?"

I only had a moment to look at the man eagerly stood next to us before Edward spoke up."Yes, I do," he snapped and quickly spun us around in the opposite direction as we started moving along to the next song.

"That was pretty rude," I said, though secretly I was thrilled because I didn't relish the prospect of dancing with anyone other than Edward.

"Hey, I'm doing him a favour! You weren't kidding; you really can't dance," he jokingly teased.

"Shut up!" I declared, playfully smacking his chest.

"I pity your poor husband. He will have no feet left after your first dance," he sniggered.

"Well, I pity your wife altogether for being married to you!" I retaliated. When I look up at him I could tell he was fighting a smile. "What?"

"We almost managed a whole day without fighting." Edward drawled, stepping even closer to me. He really was too beautiful up close and I didn't have the strength to be mad at him for long.

"Almost," I agreed.

"I think that's enough dancing for the moment. Do you want to go sit down for a while?" he asked, turning that wining smile on me.

"S- sure," I stuttered when Edward took my hand and started leading us off the dance floor back towards our table.

I hadn't see much of the others since the toasts were made. Alice and Jasper were obviously busy attending to their other guests, while Rosalie and Emmett were creating a scene on the dance floor. No surprises there then. I couldn't complain because it meant I to got to spend more time with Edward

He stayed by my side and we spent the remainder of the evening filtering between the various groups. I'd always been shy and uncomfortable being around people I barely knew, but Edward was constantly putting me at ease by sending reassuring smiles, winks or placing his hand in mine when he sensed that I was nervous.

"Do you want another drink?" he kindly offered when he saw that my glass was empty.

"Yes please," I agreed. I had probably had more to drink than I should have but one more wouldn't hurt. I was having too much fun to care about how rough I would feel in the morning.

Edward sent me a small smile before he went towards the bar. I watched in fascination as several women tried to catch his eye as he wove his way between the tables, yet he seemed unimpressed by their advances and merely walked passed them with not a single flicker or glance their way. Still every single glance or smile berated on my nerves.

While I waited for Edward to return Esme came over to say hello. With so much going on all day I hadn't had a chance to really talk with her much today so it was nice to have a few minutes on our own.

"You and Edward seem particularly close," she said cheerfully, sounding a little tipsy.

"I'm glad to see the two of you are getting along. He's had a lot of heartbreak in his life," she said in a serious tone. "But I'm glad to see that he's finally found someone. You make him so happy Bella."

"It's not like that," I replied embarrassed by her remarks.

"Nonsense. I'm not blind. I've seen you making eyes at him all night."

"You saw no such thing!" I argued, though inside I was mortified. I didn't realised I had been that obvious. I hope nobody else had noticed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Bella." Esme tried to reassure me. "He feels the same way too."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked a little hopeful.

"I've seen the two of you together. And trust me from the way he's been looking at you tonight he wants to devour you." she added, giggling before she took another sip of her wine.

"Esme!"

"I'm going. I'm going. Just tell me you will think about all that I've said Bella?" She sent me an encouraging smile. "You two would be perfect together."

"Yes, fine." I would agree to just about anything she asked at this point just to get rid of her. I was so embarrassed. I couldn't help the blush that stained my cheeks.

"Just what has my aunt been saying to make you blush like that?" Edward suddenly asked from besides me. I jumped, even more colour flooding my cheeks as I turned to find him looking at me quizzically. I was so flustered that I hadn't even noticed him making his way back over. I didn't even hear him approach!

"Nothing!" I squeaked. I quickly looked down to my feet to hide my embarrassment until Edward's low, amused chuckle caused me to look up. My cheeks burned, and I sent him a warning glare but he wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He looked at me through his lashes, a teasing grin overtaking his face.

"You're not going to tell me?" he drawled, leaning in closer to me. His eyes sparkled as his nose brushed playfully against mine. I found it hard to look away from his piercing eyes, and I stared at him for a long moment before I finally responded.

"No?" I made it sound more like a question.

"No?" Edward repeated, looking Amused... Cocky... Arrogant... Gorgeous.

His smiled blinded me and I had to force myself to look away before I did something stupid like throw myself at him.

Unfortunately Edward was having none of it. He lifted my chin with his fingers so I would look at him and gently said, "I think I could get it out of you one way or another."

Without really thinking about it, I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand that was now gently stroking my cheek. I sensed him leaning in towards me and I felt his breath tickling my face before his fingers return under my chin, lifting my face so that I met his gaze once more. My heart was beating erratically as he slowly lowered his head towards me. He was so close his nose was touching mine and I could feel his breath over my face. I waited in anticipation as his gaze drifted down to my lips.

"Hey Ed!" Emmett voice called out, startling the two of us. We immediately pulled away from each other sheepishly.

"What's up, Emmett?" Edward asked, though his voice sounded a little strained.

"Can you give me a hand with something?" Emmett replied cryptically. If the smile on his face was anything to go by then I didn't want to know what he was planning.

Edward sighed before he turned to me apologetically. "Will you be okay on your own for a while?" He thoughtfully asked.

"Sure, I'll be fine. Rosalie will keep me company," I replied, spotting her coming over to us with some drinks in hand.

"I won't be long," he promised, then turned to face Rosalie. "Please try and keep Bella out of trouble." He leaned in to kiss my cheek with a smirk before following after Emmett.

As I watched the two of them making their way outside I could tell from the playful smile on Emmett's face that he was clearly up to no good. While the boys were doing whatever it was they were up to, I stayed with Rosalie. We had a drink and some shots which was probably not the best idea considering I was a bit of a lightweight.

Despite Edward's promise that he wouldn't be long, five minutes turned into ten and so on and so forth. After another fifteen minutes had passed and still there was no sight of Edward, I started to feel a little nervous and tried to find him in the crowd.

Glancing around the room I couldn't help frowning when I spotted Edward on the dance floor talking to a beautiful woman.

"Are you okay, Bella? Rosalie said, interrupting my trail of thought.

"I'm fine," I said, attempting to smile brightly.

Of course, Rosalie being the ever vigilant friend she was, picked up on the source of my distress instantly. She arched an eyebrow and glanced knowingly at Edward and said, "He isn't interested in her. You've got no reason to be jealous, you know that right?"

"I'm not jealous and besides it has got nothing to do with me anyway!" My stubbornness and childishly petty response blatantly proved otherwise but thankfully she didn't push me for answers. I think she could tell I was upset and I was glad she left it at that because I didn't have the energy to argue with her.

"Do you want another drink?" I offered, keen for a distraction.

"Are you sure you need one. You've had quite a lot to drink already," she cautioned.

"I'm fine," I told her for the second time in as many minutes before I stood up and I went to make the most of the free bar.

I would never admit it but Rosalie was probably right. Apart from last night, I almost never drank, and thus definitely fell into the category of being a lightweight. Coupled with the fact that I hadn't eaten anything besides breakfast and a little since, I was fairly tipsy. I started to feel a little unsteady on my feet so I found a seat on the far side of the bar while I waited to be served.

I already had a few more than I should have and I'd resolved not to drink any more but then my eyes fell on Edward on the far side of the room, who was smiling and talking to some skinny bitch who was most certainly not his cousin, if her blatant flirting was anything to go by. I noticed her put her hand on his arm affectionately and sudden bolt of jealousy shot through me.

I had absolutely no right at all to be jealous but I couldn't help myself. Deep down I had always known that I liked Edward. And after all the little looks he'd sent me, all the subtle touches and how attentive he had been with me today, I couldn't deny that I had beginning to wonder if he felt the same way. Somewhere along the way I had stupidly convinced myself I actually stood a chance with him. But seeing him now looking so comfortable with another woman, I wondered if perhaps I had misread things. Maybe he was just being friendly and I had mistook his kindness for something more than it actually was.

I tortured myself a little more as I watched the two of them happily talking away. I felt a little sick but I downed my drink quickly before ordering another one. I stayed slumped at the bar drowning my sorrows for god knows how long. After the third or so drink, I had honestly lost count but to some extent it helped me forget about Edward, who was no doubt on the other side of the room flirting with another women.

"Hello gorgeous," a voice suddenly said beside me. I mustered a frustrated smile, which probably came out as more of a grimace as I took in the man stood next to me. I'm pretty sure he was the guy who had asked me to dance earlier.

"Hi," I replied back, blushing furiously as he studied me. I was never quite comfortable with guys flirting with me, but there was something about this guy that made me feel especially uneasy.

"Can I get you a drink?" he offered, again with the creepy smile.

"It's a free bar." I didn't even bother hiding my disinterest. I didn't want to be rude but at the same time I didn't want to encourage him either.

"You're funny," he flashed me a smile which I'm sure was meant to be alluring. It wasn't. He was actually a little creepy and the way he was leering over me was really starting to piss me off.

Deciding it was time to leave, I slipped off my stool and stumbled forward slightly when a strong pair of arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled me upright.

"Careful, love," a velvety voice whispered in my ear. A jolt of electricity ran through me at his touch and I let out a small gasp when Edward pulled me back against him. Every instinct in my body was tingling at his closeness but the combination of alcohol and frustration left me feeling bitter.

I turned to Edward accusingly. "What do you want? " I asked, taking my frustration out on him.

He ignored my bitchiness and looked down at me in concern. "I went back to the table and Rose said you'd gone. I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?" he asked.

He hadn't been too concerned about me when he was busy chatting up whatever her name was i thought bitterly and I couldn't help but snap in reply. "What would you care? Why don't you go back to your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend?" he repeated looking puzzled.

"You know the one, the tall blonde girl I saw you with earlier. I'm surprised you could drag yourself away from her!" I added, bitterness now spiking my words.

He looked confused for a moment before his face broke into a wide smile.

"You're jealous!"

"No... I am not," I said though gritted teeth. I was jealous but I refused to admit that to him.

I tried to look down away from his smug face but Edward was having none of it. He leaned forward and took my face in his hands. "You have no reason to be jealous, Bella." he said, struggling to contain his laughter, which only made me even more angry.

"Let me guess, she's another one of your cousins." I bit back.

"No but trust me, you are more her type than I am." Edward said completely straight faced. It took me a few minutes to realised what he meant.

"Oh!"

I was mortified but thankfully he didn't feel the need to torturing me any more. Instead he turned to the bar and took a sip of my drink.

"Hey, that's mine!" I protested.

"Yuk," he sounded disgusted. "No wonder you're smashed. I thought Rose was suppose to be keeping an eye on you. Here, have this instead," he offered me his glass.

I took a sip and almost immediately placed it back down on the counter.

"It's water!" I exclaimed. Edward nodded.

"Drink up." he ordered, handing me back the glass, "otherwise you will feel like hell in the morning.

"Like you care," I mumbled to myself as I obediently sipped the water.

"Come on, lets go say goodbye to Jasper and Alice. They're leaving soon," he told me. When I had finished drinking Edward slipped his hand in mine and pulled me against him as he led us outside to where Alice and Jasper had already started saying their farewells. After an emotional goodbye the happy couple were on their way to the airport, but before they left they made us promise that the party would go on their absence.

After they left, we went back to our table. When Rosalie and Emmett came to join us a few minutes later Edward turned to her accusingly. "I told you to look after her."

"Hey, it's not my fault she's smashed. "I told her to slow down." Rosalie bit back.

"I am here you know?" I interrupted their bickering.

Despite their concerns that I had had too much to drink already I felt absolutely fine and after I'd finished my drink I orders another double vodka and coke, much to Edwards disapproval.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he warned as I downed my drink easily.

"I'm fine," I argued but he didn't looked convinced. Edward sent me a strange look again. I noticed he'd been doing that a lot the past half hour. It was somewhere between amused and concerned, but I put that down to the fact that he'd had very little to drink, compared to me I guess.

That's the funny thing about drink- one minute you are fine, the next you are out of your head. It must have been slightly obviously because Edward looked at me hard and said, "wait here while I got get you some water."

It was probably a good idea because I was starting to feel dizzy and a little naucious. The longer I waited for Edward to return the worse I felt. I was sure that all I needed was a few minutes outside to cool down and I would be fine.

"I'm just going outside to get some air." I told Rosalie and Emmett, thought neither of them noticed because they were too busy sticking their tongues down the others throat.

It took me a while to get through the crowd but eventually I pushed open the doors to the entrance and stepped out into the cool, damp night. It was nice to have a few quiet minutes on my own and I started to feel a bit better almost immediately. I must have been stood outside for a good ten minutes and I had just started contemplating going back inside when suddenly a harsh voice broke my reverie.

"There you are!" an angry voice exclaimed.

"Jesus, Edward! You scared the shit out of me." I whirled around, the motion making me feel a little dizzy all of a sudden. "What is it with you creeping up on me today?"

"Creeping up on you! I've spent the past 15 minutes searching for you!" He seemed suddenly furious. "For once could you just listen to a word I say? I told you to wait inside!"

I couldn't understand why he was so angry with me, and sheer anger all but took my breath away. How dare he treat me like a child.

"And I told you I was fine," I replied, my voice coming out in something of a snap. "What has it got to do with you anyway?" It's not like you care." I mumbled, which judging by Edward's reaction was definitely the wrong thing to say.

He glared down at me, looking even more furious than before but I was determined not to let his anger intimidate me. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he demanded.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything. I'm going home now" I told him. Whether it was caused by the alcohol I had consumed, or the realisation of the depth of my feelings for Edward, I was tired and emotional and in danger of breaking down in front of him.

When I tried to turn away from him Edward strode towards me, took hold of my shoulders and turned me around to face him. Something in his eyes flashed, but it was quickly replaced with that stern look from earlier. "Why are you running away from me, Bella?"

"Edward, Please. I can't do this.. not now...Please just let me go." I hated how weak my voice sounded even to my own ears.

His face softened, his grip loosening as he softly said, "No Bella. You're not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on in that crazy mind of yours. What is the matter?"

I didn't know where to start. So I just went with the truth.

"Edward I'm tired. I'm tired of acting like everything is okay. I'm tired of hiding my feelings from you. And while I appreciate you making an effort and all, it's only making it more difficult for me. Alice has gone now, so you can stop pretending." I finished, unsure where all of that had come from.

Edward looked even more confused by what I had said, maybe even a little hurt too.

"Is that what you honestly think? That the only reason I've been spending time with you this evening is for Alice's benefit?" He let out a long weary sigh and and fisted a hand in his hair, an obviously sign of his frustration.

"I don't know what to think any more. I've never felt this way before. This," I said gesturing between the two of us, "terrifies me." I admitted honestly.

I couldn't look at him any more and my eyes focused intently on my feet. I sensed Edward moving closer but I stood paralysed, terrified that he was going to reject me. He stopped just inches away and reached for my hand.

"Bella," he said softly when I refused to look at him. "Bella, will you please look at me," he urged.

I raised my heads slowly, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were willing their way out as Edward raised his free hand and started stroking my chin.

"I thought by now it would be obvious how I feel about you," he said softly, almost hesitantly.

"Bella, I think you are beautiful, I think you are smart and funny, and quite possibly the most infuriating woman I have ever met." His hand moved across my face and his thumb lightly brushed against my cheek as he stepped in closer. "It's been a fight to stay away ever since I laid eyes on you," he whispered against my mouth.

And then before I could fully inhale his lips brushed across mine and he kissed me. I was too startled by the kiss to respond at first, but then my senses took over, my body spurred into action, and I responded to the kiss in instinct. My arms wrapped around Edward's shoulders, pulling him closer to me, while he pressed his lips more firmly to mine.

For a moment I worried that someone could come out and find us, but that thought fled, burned away when I felt his tongue lightly brushing across my lower lip. I heard an odd little moan, realised it had come from me and almost pulled away. As if he'd sensed my retreat, Edward hands drifted down my back and now cradled my hips, drawing me even closer to him, deepening the kiss, and we both let out a shared grown when his tongue ground against mine.

When we finally broke away, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours later, I nearly let out that moan again, at the loss of his heat, his taste, his touch. I was almost afraid to open my eyes, but when I did the expression on Edward's face took my breathe away. He stared at me so intently that my face warmed with another deep blush.

"Do you fancy getting out of here?" Edward asked quietly.

I couldn't speak, instead I just nodded and placed my arm into his outstretched one. Neither one of us spoke as he started leading me towards his car. On the way I stumbled slightly but thankfully Edward keep a firm hold on my arm and steadied me.

I knew that I had definitely had more to drink than I probably should have but for all the right and wrong reasons, I wanted Edward, and if his eagerness in getting to the car was anything to go by, he wanted me too.

I was barely aware of the short journey to his house and before I knew it Edward had parked the car and he was coming around to open the door for me. He helped me out of my seat and once again took my hand in his as he led me towards the house.

As soon we were inside the door he pulled me into his arms and pushed me back against the door before his lips finally found mine. My lips met his with just as much enthusiasm. I couldn't get enough of him, and I moaned in ecstasy when his tongue slipped inside my mouth and started exploring and teasing mine.

I'm sure in the morning I would regret being so reckless but right now I wanted Edward so badly it was worth all the heartbreak that would follow. This is what I wanted and in the meantime I decided to stop thinking and over analysing and enjoy tonight for what it was.

Without breaking the kiss Edward manoeuvred us through the hall to another room that I didn't have time to appreciate because I was too focused on the feelings he was bringing out of me. He kissed me all over, my eyes, my lips, my cheeks, and then when he reached my ear he started whispering in my ear about how he had wanted me for so long. I closed my eyes and sighed as he started nibbling his way down my neck.

We continued making our way down the hallway and it was only when we had reached what I assumed was Edwards bedroom that he seemed to realise what we were doing.

He pulled back slightly and tried to put some distance between the two of us but I could tell from his expression that he was torn between carrying on and stopping before we reached a point of no return.

"We should stop...'' he murmured against my lips. I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"No!" I argued, knowing that if we stopped now, I would lose my nerve. Before Edward had a chance to respond I kissed him again, trying to tell him without words that this was what I wanted... what I needed more than anything.

He let me kiss him for a moment before pulling away again.

"Please don't stop. I need you," I begged trying to pull him back towards me.

"No... Not like this...You're drunk, Bella. You don't know what you're doing." He looked agonised and torn but I could tell from his expression that he was going to say no.

"Please, Edward. I know what I'm doing. I want this. I love you."

The words were out of my mouth before I could even think of taking them back. And to be completely honest I wasn't sure I would have taken them back even if I could. I'd waited too long already to tell him how I felt. Insecurities and fear of rejection had kept me quiet for too long and when I hesitantly looked back up at him I feared my worst suspicions were about to be confirmed.

Except any apprehensions I may have had faded away at the sight of the dazzling smile Edward was beaming down at me.

And then he kissed me- long and hard, until I was breathless and a little light-headed. This time I was the one beaming and I couldn't contain my own ridiculously wide smile as he pulled away slowly, but not so far that we weren't touching.

He kept his hand intertwined with mine and his lips brushed against mine as he said the words I had longed to hear but feared I never would...

"I love you too."

**AN: Well that was a long one. I wanted to break it into two parts but there just wasn't a place to do so. I hope you liked it:) Please review- I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Me x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! Just 3 reviews for the last chapter :(- that's got to be a record low for me. I'm sorry if this story has drifted off somewhat, I'm trying to keep it interesting. Obviously I am going wrong somewhere, so it's probably a blessing that this is the last but one chapter. All the same I hope you like it and if you can find it in your hearts to review then it would mean the world to me.**

~*Chapter 7*~

I woke up around seven o'clock the next morning scowling at both the clock in front of me and the heavy throbbing in my head. I felt terribly thirsty and hot, but that was the least of my concerns when I felt a body shift behind me. I froze, panic flooded me and it was only then that I became aware of the strong arm that was wrapped around my waist and the hair that was tickling at the back of my neck. Cautiously I looked around the room for any clues as to where I was but nothing became any clearer in my fuzzy state.

My head started to throb again as a wave of nausea hit me. Oh why had I drank so much? I had to remember what happened. I was near hysterical as I tried to remember anything about last night and how I came to be here, wherever here was? Except nothing became any clearer.

Reluctantly, I forced myself to look across the king size bed that I was currently lying in and came face to face with a partially naked man next to me. I couldn't see a lot besides a thick head of hair buried deep in my neck, but I would know that bronze-reddish chaotic mess anywhere.

Horror washed over me, I turned back around and buried my head into the pillow in front on me. What I had done? And how the hell had I ended up in bed with Edward?

Suddenly it all came flooding back to me; The wedding, dancing with him at the reception, arguing over some stupid woman he was talking with, and finally Edward warning me to slow down drinking before I made myself sick. After that my memories were pretty vague. I had a dim recollection of going outside to get some air and then absolutely nothing past that! It was like there was a massive hole in my memory.

I lay there immobile while I racked my brain for answers. None came and I could remember nothing of the journey back to Edward's house or more importantly how I came to be lying in his bed, wearing one of his shirts no less.

The one thing I did remembered was how much I wanted Edward last night and that thought alone was terrifying. But however much I lusted after him, I wouldn't have actually gone through with a night of meaningless sex, would I?

Again, I felt nauseous, however I didn't know whether it was caused by the hangover or by the possibility of what had happened the night before which I had absolutely no recollection of.

I didn't think I had moved, but I must have because Edward stirred and pulled me closer towards him. I shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep, but I felt his eyes on me as he leaned over and kissed my cheek, while he muttered something unrecognizable into my neck, before rolling onto his back, bringing me even closer to him. I stayed there paralyzed with fear while trying to think of a way out of this mess.

A few minutes later when I was sure Edward was asleep, I carefully slipped out of bed, praying he would not to stir as I hunted around the room for my clothes. I got dressed, before I quietly padded out of his bedroom and made my way towards the front door. I knew that I was only fooling myself, but in my head I had convinced myself that all of this was not real, and if I left now it would all be forgotten about.

Twenty minutes later I finally arrived home to see Charlie's cruiser parked in the driveway. Shit! I hadn't even considered calling him to let him know that I was okay. No doubt he would give me an earful for making him worry, so I sneaked inside and crept around the house. It was all quiet downstairs, until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Charlie appeared moments later and I was so embarrassed that I could barely bring myself to look at him. Judging by the sheepish expression on his face I could tell that this was as awkward for him as it was for me.

"Sorry dad," I apologised immediately. "I had a little too much to drink last night and crashed at Rose's." I explained. I hated lying to him, however it was far better than telling him the truth. Whatever the truth may be, he was liable to shoot Edward first and ask questions later.

"You may be an adult now Bella, but I still worry about you. A call would have put my mind at rest," he said in a stern voice, which made me feel far younger than my twenty three years.

I looked down at the ground as I sheepishly mumbled my apology once more. "Sorry dad."

After a while I forced myself look up and he offered me a small smile, which I knew meant that I was forgiven before he headed off to work.

I went straight into the kitchen and slumped against the counter. Sweat broke out over my face as the reality of the situation threatened to overwhelm me. I took a deep breathe as I considered what had happened last night. Recalling some of the details made me blush and cringe and it didn't take a genius to work out what had transpired. Edward was Edward; an extremely attractive and sexy man and I was a lonely, tired, drunk, who was fed up with pretending to hate him any more.

It was a sobering thought and I felt so sick I thought I might indeed vomit. This really was the hangover from hell! I had changed into my pj's and just settled down in front of the TV when the doorbell rang. I approached hesitantly but was relieved to see that it was only Rosalie.

"You look like shit," she said, cruelly loudly as she took in my ragged appearance.

No doubt I looked like I'd been dragged through a hedge backward, while she was looking as perfect as ever. She was already dressed and ready to go, when it suddenly hit me that we were meant to be going out for brunch this morning.

"Oh god," I moaned aloud at the prospect of food, before rushing towards the bathroom where I proceeded to empty my stomach of last nights alcohol.

When I was finished, I took in my appearance in the full length mirror across the room. My hair was a complete mess so I attempted to tame it, however it was a loosing battle and I gave up shortly after. I went back into the kitchen to find Rosalie sat at the table with a cup of coffee waiting for me.

"Are you feeling any better now?"she asked, looking across at me kindly.

"A little," I lied. With so much uncertainty I was far from okay.

"I want you to tell me every detail about what happened last night, but first you need breakfast," she declared as I slumped in my seat in resignation.

I hadn't felt like eating anything at first but I must admit that I did feel a lot better after I'd drunk a large glass of water, ate a few slices of toast, and taken two painkillers.

"So tell me everything. I want all the gory details," Rosalie insisted.

I felt all of the colour drain from my face and I stayed silent for a few moments as I debated what I should say.

"Don't hold out on me Bella!" she said impatiently.

"I'm not holding out on you. I can't remember anything okay!" I added quietly. I felt tears starting at the back of my throat so I drank some more water as I tried to hold in the tears that were threatened to fall.

"What! Surely you remember some of it?" She persisted. I remained silent and heard her sharp intake of breath. "Are you honestly telling me that you slept with Edward and you can't tell me a single thing about it?"

"I had far too much to drink, and Edward was being so nice, and I wasn't thinking straight. One minute we were dancing, the next thing I know I woke up in bed with him. Oh Rosalie, what have I done?" My voice cracked and I couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

I suddenly started to cry and Rosalie instantly put her arm around me. "Oh honey, don't cry. It'll be okay," she soothed.

"No it wont." I was trying my hardest not to sob and failing.

"Try not to panic Bella. You might not have done anything. Surely you'd know if you had. I mean, do you feel any different, you know down there?" She cautiously asked.

I squirmed around awkwardly in my seat at what she was implying. "Well not there specifically, I feel pretty sore all over thanks to many drunken stumbles. Aside from that the evidence is pretty damming. I woke up in one of his shirts, so at the very least he's seen me naked," I almost shrieked.

"So what? That doesn't automatically mean you slept together," Rosalie insisted, though she was probably only trying to ease my concerns. She was after all the one to ask me for all the details!

"Come on Rosalie! This is Edward Cullen we are talking about," I replied unconvinced.

"Hmm, it does sound pretty damming," she mused. "Either way, you could have done worse than Edward. I mean I knew you guys had chemistry, but wow! There are going to be a lot of jealous girls in town."

"No!" I shrieked, horrified at the prospect this spreading around town. The towns gossips would have a field day. "This can't get out Rosalie. Promise me you wont tell anyone?" I begged.

"Relax Bella, your secrets safe with me. Just promise me you will go to the doctors. We need to get you checked out just in case something did happen and you guys weren't safe. We wouldn't want any accidents would we?" said Rosalie knowingly.

I hadn't considered the repercussions of mine and Edward's possible actions, but thankfully a unplanned pregnancy was the one thing I definitely didn't need to worry about. Thank you irregular periods!

"There's no need. I'm on the pill," I explained to Rosalie. She looked relieved but I didn't share her optimism. There were so many thoughts swimming around in my head I felt dizzy. I needed to find out what had happened but how was I ever going to face Edward again?

"Then your next step is talking to Edward. You need to find out what really happened," she said, echoing my fears.

After Rosalie left I sat wallowing in self pity as I tried to think of my next move. Did I contact Edward directly to find out just what had gone on or did I wait for him to come to me? My mind was all over the place and by the end of the day I still hadn't come to a decision.

The next morning, I was still suffering from the worst hangover of my entire life. As a result, I couldn't face going in to work. I was feeling a little nauseous still, but more importantly it was the possibility of bumping into Edward around town which really turned my stomach. Despite the promise I had made Rosalie, I didn't know the best way to go about talking to Edward and sorting out the mess that I had gotten myself into. I knew I would need to talk to him at some point but at the same time I needed to avoid him until I could face him calmly and unemotionally.

I hated letting Esme down but luckily she was kind and very understanding when I explained that I was still suffering from Saturday nights blow out.

"Don't worry about it Bella. It's usually quiet on Mondays and I dare say a few drinks never hurt anyone," she'd laughed lightly. "You need too loosen up and let your hair down more often. It was nice seeing you having fun and I know Edward had a good time too."

I felt a lump in my throat at the mention of his name and I made an excuse pretty quickly after that to get off the phone.

I spent all day at home, but on the plus side I could actually eat something today without throwing it back up. Rose called after lunch to see how I was doing and to see whether I had heard from Edward. When I told her that I hadn't contacted him either, she was disappointed but thankfully she didn't push me when she knew I wasn't ready yet. Thank god Alice was on her honeymoon otherwise I'm sure I would have had even more tricky questions to answer!

After a quiet day at home resting on the couch and watching crappy daytime TV, I was finally starting to feel back to my normal self and I decided that I was ready to face Edward tomorrow.

I must have drifted off to sleep again because the sound of knocking woke me from my slumber. I ignored it for a moment, thinking that it was somebody trying to sell something, and that they would grow tired and go away after a while. However when the knocking persisted I reluctantly got off the couch and went to answer. I opened the door without bothering to check who it was and all the air left my lungs when I looked at the person facing me.

Edward...

It looks like that talk wouldn't wait until tomorrow afterall...

**A/N: Yeh, I know I'm cruel to leave it as a cliffy but think of it this way; at least the update was earlier! With one chapter left to go I think we know where this is heading:)**

**Please review:)**

**Me x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long. In the space of two weeks I went to the Olympics (Hmm yummy Australian hockey players!) and had some tight deadlines at work, so I'm really sorry for not getting around to replying to anyone who has reviewed this story or any of my others. Unfortunately I just haven't had the time to update this story sooner, but finally here we have the last chapter. Eeeeekkkk! I hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know that Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

~Chapter 8~

"Oh dear God," I muttered astonished as I stared at the familiar figure standing in the doorway.

I'd been so strong and determined to face my fears head on but now with Edward stood in front of me I felt like bursting into tears. For a moment I couldn't speak. I just stood there, looking horrified for a full minute before my mouth started functioning again.  
Edward on the other hand appeared completely calm and completely oblivious to the chaos that was running through my mind.

"What are you doing here?" I asked dumbfounded, unable to stand another second of silence.  
"Esme asked me to come check on you. She was worried that you were ill but I can see that you are just faking it, " he teased, his usual playful banter back in full force.

I couldn't think straight, and I certainly couldn't find the words to respond. I was so confused. What was he doing here? Was he angry that I'd fled, or worse still was he embarrassed about what had happened that night? I wondered what was going on in his head but I couldn't be sure because his face and tone gave nothing away.

"Well, are you just going to leave me standing here all day or can I come inside?" Edward asked impatiently.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked again trying to stall him. I couldn't think straight with him standing so close to me.

"I think its about time you and I sat down and talked," Edward said with a deadpan expression.  
"There's nothing to talk about," I replied me a coward but if we didn't have this conversation then I could block it all out and pretend like it never happened. Perhaps I was better off not knowing because I was certain the details would at the very least embarrassing.

This morning I had had a few flashbacks and a few dimmed memories of stolen kisses that I was fairly certain were real. No, it would be too humiliating to hear Edward say that whatever went on was a drunken mistake.

I went to shut door but he reached out to stop me. His hand rested against the door frame and he easily brushed past me. Shocked and if I'm honest a little pissed off at his determination, I struggled to keep up as he walked through the hallway and made himself right at home in my living room.

I didn't realize I was pacing around the room nervously until Edward came over and gently touched my arm. I felt the same thrill rush through my body at his touch and I was to weary to argue when he took my hand in his and guided me towards the couch.

We sat down next to on another, too close for comfort but Edward seemed unwilling to let me escape.

"Look Bella, I know that you don't want to talk about, but I feel we must. You rushed off and there are some things that we really need to discuss," he said nervously.

He looked hesitant, almost remorseful which worried me. Oh God he _was_ embarrassed. It was written all over his face. I knew it; we did have sex and now he was regretting it and trying to find a way of letting me down gently.

As if he could sense my fears, Edward reached out and started rubbing soothing circles on my palm to try and calm me down. It didn't work. If anything the fact that he was trying to comfort me made it worse. I couldn't do this. I wasn't ready to hear his regrets.

Abruptly, I pulled my hand away from his, ignoring his hurt expression. "No really, there's no need for us to talk about it. Its fine, I understand." I told him, hoping that he would leave it at that. I should have known better.

"No, I don't think you do," Edward's voice came out as a snap. I could tell he was getting a little irritated by my reluctance to talk about it but his anger cooled a little as he continued. "Bella, I know you are embarrassed but avoiding me wont change anything."

"Embarrassed," I squeaked. That was an understatement if ever I heard one. "Edward, I'm mortified." I admitted.

"Oh Bella, stop overreacting."

My eyes widened. Overreacting? Was he for real? "We had sex and I cant even remember it! I'd hardly call that over reacting." I snapped.

I looked up and I was beyond angry when he started laughing, as in full on belly laughter.

He was confirming my worst fears and not even bothering to hide it. I felt physically sick, I thought I might actually vomit and then something inside of me snapped and I turned to him accusingly.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing! It might not be a big deal to you but it is to me. I wanted my first time to be special and you think its a joke." My voice broke and I fought the tears that were threatening to fall, but I refused to let him see me cry.

That sobered Edward up straight away. He seemed remorseful, a look of absolute shock and perhaps horror appeared on his face. Shit why did I have to tell him so much? This was awkward enough already without me dropping a bombshell like that on him.

"Bella, is this what you've been worrying about? Do you think we slept together?" Edward's voice broke me from my worrying.  
"W We didn't? Y You mean we..." I stuttered. I couldn't even finish my sentence but thankfully he seemed to understand what I couldn't say.

"No, we didn't have sex," he replied firmly.

"Really?" He looked insulted that I had to check, but it wasn't my fault I couldn't remember very much from that night.

"No, of course not. You were wasted Bella. You didn't know what you were doing. I would never take advantage of you like that. I took you home with me because I didn't think you would want Charlie to see you in such a state. Sure, you were a little less inhibited than usual and we kissed, but that's all, I swear," he promised.

Oh, Thank God! A kiss wasn't too bad, I could live with that. At least I didn't sleep with him.

"You don't remember any of this, do you?" Edward asked. He looked genuinely sad and disappointed though I couldn't understand why.  
"No, I don't," I admitted shyly. I felt even more guilty now and I was too embarrassed to look at him. Edward had taken care of me and I'd as good as accused him of taking advantage of me.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of us and when I finally summoned up the courage to meet Edward's eyes he seemed to be considering something. I had a strong feeling that I didn't want to know what he was thinking but I had to ask. "What is it? What aren't you telling me?" I prompted.

Edward's mood visibly brightened, his crooked smile unstoppable as he stared down at me intently.  
"I'm guessing you don't remember telling me that you loved me then." He said it so casually that I was sure I had to have misheard him.

Then I swear all the air left my lungs when I realised he was being serious. I wanted to run away and never come out again. How could I have told him that and not remember? It was the truth but that didn't necessarily mean I wanted Edward to know.

This was worse than I thought. Perhaps sleeping with him would have been better. After all, surely it would have been better to give him my body than my heart when he had no intention of giving his back to me. Maybe I could brush it off as a drunken mistake.

"I didn't mean it. It was the drink talking," I tired to make light if it but Edward smirked back at me.  
"Are you seriously trying to take it back?" I sat paralysed as he came closer towards me, his hands reaching up to cup my face. He was so close I could feel his breath on my lips, smell the delicious sent of his aftershave, and his eyes looked so dark and so determined that I couldn't look anywhere else.

"Bella, just stop pretending. I love you and I know you love me too." he declared suddenly and then without hesitation he slid his hands into my hair and brought his mouth down on mine in a hungry demanding kiss that rendered me helpless.  
I froze, initially too shocked to respond when I felt his hand slide around my waist and he pulled me hard against him. However, it didn't take long before my initial shock was replaced with joy and excitement when his tongue brushed against my lower lip. Without hesitation I opened my mouth up to him and after a little teasing his tongue finally entered my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and I moaned into his mouth when he took control of the kiss. I felt like I was drowning in the feelings and sensations I had never experienced before. I felt myself getting dizzy from his kisses before a lack of oxygen eventually forced us to part.

Edward gave me one last peck on the lips before he pulled away. We were both panting heavily, our hearts beating erratically against each others chest. When I looked up shyly, Edward was smiling my favourite crooked grin, and his eyes sparkled.  
"I love you, Bella," he softly said.

"I love you too," I replied honestly. It should have felt weird saying the words aloud for the very first time, (excluding my drunken declaration) yet the words fell from my lips, freely, so naturally, that it was as if they were meant for Edward alone.

I couldn't help myself and I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his again. It started out sweetly but soon grew more desperate and needy in a matter of seconds. Edward was just as willing and it didn't take long for the kiss to get out of control.  
When we eventually pulled apart, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours later, Edward started placing light kisses from the side of my face, down my neck, back up to my jaw before settling against my ear.

"There you go again, testing my patients." He said as he pulled me against him so that my cheek rested against his shoulder while his arms held me firmly against him. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. It felt natural like this, just the two of us and I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips as Edward looked down at me with such emotion.

"You know it was a good job you passed out on me otherwise I don't know whether I would have been able to stop myself from making love to you. I never been tested as much as you tested me that night," he told me.

I settled back against his chest and we both went quiet for a moment, comfortable simply being together. However, it didn't last long. We spoke of the night I had forgot which by the sounds of it was quite a night. My memories were limited, hazy at best, but Edward helped filled in most of the blanks. According to him I had quite a jealous streak which he found rather amusing. He also told me in great detail how we'd argued and kissed, declared our love before he had took me home, where I'd then tried to seduce him (his words not mine.)

"You broke my fucking heart when I woke up and you weren't there. I thought we were finally getting somewhere and then you were gone. I stayed away as long as I could. I hoped you would come to me when you were ready but then I saw Esme at the store and she told me that you weren't very well. I had to make sure that you were okay" He blushed which I found really adorable. I loved this softer side to him.

"I think Esme has always known that I've like you," he continued.

"Yeah?" I replied smiling. I was so happy I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face.

"Yeah, she has been trying to push the two of us together for a while now. She threatened to play matchmaker if I didn't tell you how I felt soon."

"I guess we didn't need her help after all." I smiled, leaning up to kiss him once more.

One kissed quickly turned in to two and so on and so forth, and if I'm being honest, I could have quite happily stayed in Edward's arms forever, but unfortunately all good things have to come to an end. He stayed with me for as long as he could before eventually having to go in to work for a meeting after lunch though not before making plans for our first official date later that evening.

"I'll see you in 6 hours," he told me as we stood on my porch, both equally reluctant to let each other go. "I love you." He smiled that wonderfully crooked smile that made me my heart ache.  
"I love you too," I replied. He stroked my cheek one last time and dipped his head down to give me a final sweet kiss on the lips before he turned and started walking down the driveway.

I watched as he pulled out of the driveway thinking about all that had happened to lead us up to this point. All the bickering and misunderstandings seemed irrelevant now that we had finally confessed our love to one another and had our first official date to look forward to. I had a strong feeling that there were many more to come...

~The End~

** A/n: There you have it the end. I know it may seem abrupt to end there but I'm seriously struggling with this story and I don't want to drag it out any longer than necessary. I will most likely be adding an epilogue at some point to tie everything up but at the moment I just wanted it finished. It took 2 attempts at this chapter and I'm still not 100% happy with it, so it may be tweaked at some point as well. Either way I hope you like it:) Is one last review too much to ask?**

**As for whats next- there is a poll on my profile about which story/one shot I should work on next if anyone is interested in voting!**

**Finally, thank you so much to all the lovely people who have read, reviewed and added this story on alert or to their favourites list. There are so many amazing stories out there on fan fiction so thank you so so much for taking the time to read mine. Your support and encouragement really means the world to me and has kept me writing when I have been so close to giving up! Thank you all again. I cant tell you how much I appreciate each and every one of you:) Until next time...  
Me x**


End file.
